Ash's Lewd Adventure
by FinalStory159
Summary: 2 Ash Ketchum, havin a chance 2 travel is not just about a Pokemon Journey anymore. He have another journey, a journey that requires Skill, Determination, The Right Stick and to forcefully complete the task before arriving at the pokemon league. To put it in short terms Ash needs to get laid, with virgins. This story also involves beastality as well so turn back if you hate B. Sex.
1. Misty's Virginity

**Welcome Everyone to my first ever harem fanfiction story! This would have never been possible without Hotstreak's inspiration and encouragement so half of the credit goes to him. Anyways as you may know when starting your Pokemon Journey you're 10 so please leave if you hate lemons like this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Simple as that)**

**Now Chapter 1, I choose you!**

**Chapter 1: Misty's Virginity**

"God damn it" Ash softly shouted at himself in frustration as he jerked his way to the top. He was currently lying in his bed trying to get this urge of desire out of him. Ash Ketchum thought it was all over with after his 3rd climax for today but he was dead wrong thanks to his mother bending over in front of him at dinner. She didn't even had any panties on!

_'Maybe she forgot to put on a pair after riding another random guy's dick'_ Ash thought as he became closer and closer to his end. "Ah almost there, just a little more" he said as he couldn't help fantasizing about his mother. Ash thought of banging her doggy style, making her his bitch but then all of a sudden the door opened. 'Shit shit shit!' He exclaimed as he panicked and covered his body before his mother came in and saw him half naked. "Ash, are you asleep yet? Remember you've got a big day ahead of..." Delia froze in her tracks when she looked at Ash's location. "What?" The 10 year old boy asked his mother with curiosity before looking where his mother was staring at. His eyes went wide when he noticed his genticles was creating a tent. _'Ah fuck'_ he thought to himself as he blushed with embarrassment. He had a feeling that his mother would go in a fit or something like that but instead of scowling Delia simply asked, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing mom" Ash lied innocently.

"You were jerking off weren't you?" His mother said the obvious as Delia came closer to the bed with a devious expression. "No of course not!" Ash continued to lie as he backed up abit when Delia sat next to him. "If you going to continue to lie then I have to punish you dear"

"But I'm not, there was just a sexy advert and I suddenly got stiff!"

"Fine, be that way. I'll just have to punish you" Delia lustfully said as she took the blanket off from him and saw his 9 and a half inch cock. "Mom!" Ash shouted in embarrassment as he tried covering his member with his hands. But Delia easily took it away and began slowly stroking his manhood. Ash on the other hand shivered due to her touch. 'What the hell is she doing?!' Ash asked himself with confused but soon turn to desire. _'God damn it, she really is a whore. Oh well, mothers know what's best'_ he thought to himself as Delia continued to jerk him off slowly. "You've been a bad boy Ash, mommy's going to punish you" Delia cooed as she slowly licked the tip of his stiff penis. Ash just groaned at the hands and tongue of his mother as he became frustrated by her teasing and wanted release badly. So badly that he suddenly grabbed her head and forced it down his cock then out and repeated, causing her to cough a bit in surprise.

"Ah mother, I'm gonna cum!" Ash groaned in pleasure as he was close to release. Delia just moaned with desire as well, hungry for her perverted son's seed. With one last insert, Ash reached his climax and his cock released tons and tons of hot thick sperm juice inside his mother's mouth, causing Delia's eyes to become wide. He was releasing so many cum that she thought it was impossible. After the ejaculation ritual Ash let go of his mother's head and relaxed his head. He never felt something like this before. Besides all of the ejaculations he had, he only used his hands but this felt much better. And he wanted more for some weird reason.

After Delia finished swallowing all of her son's sperm, she stood up and began taking off her pink lingie gown, leaving her half naked with a black bra and a black g-string underwear causing Ash to blush at the scene. "Mom, why are you doing this?" Ash asked as he shook his head with confusion.

"I told you I'm going to punish you because you lied"

"But this isn't how moms should punish their children"

"Well I'm not other mothers. I'm yours, and from now onwards will forever be yours" Delia said with a warm but mischievous smile as she stood on the ground and slowly but enjoyably took her underwear off and slipped off her bra. Ash on the other hand was getting turned on all around his genticles as his mother took her time by crawling towards his side. "Or is this an excuse just to get to my cock?" Ash asked with an eyebrow and smirk which made Delia smirk back. "You could say so".

When Delia was close enough, she gave her son a passionate kiss which he returned as he began to caress her body. From her neck to her back to her firm yet huge ass as he gave them a squeeze which made his mother moan in the kiss with pleasure. After a couple of minutes he began sliding his left index finger in her asshole which made Delia jump in surprise.

"You naughty boy Ash, this was suppose to be your punishment" Delia stated as Ash tipped them over so that he was on top of her with a pervert smirk. "Not anymore"

Ash began wiggling his finger in her behind which made heat up with pleasure. "Ash *moan* stop it" Delia demanded before Ash replied with a tone that surprised her in such a turn-on way. "Shut up you slut! You've taken more than a finger in this whore of a body of yours! Now take it all in you BITCH!"

Ash then stood up, grabbed her hips and pulled her closer as he kicked his boxers off from him. He quickly positioned his dick and rammed it in her like he didn't give a damn about the fact that this was his first sexual intercourse as Delia cried out in pleasure. "Shit honey, you only 10 but you 8 inches long!"

"That's what you feeling inside! I'm really 9 and a 1/2"

"What!?" Delia asked with a shocked expression as Ash began to move his hips in a normal pace, causing his mother to moan in pleasure. "Why were you so shocked? Don't you like dicks?" Ash asked with a cocky smirk as he watched in awe at his mother's moving tits. "Y-yes I do"

"Then take it all in, you whore!" Ash demanded as he thrust all of his inches inside her hard then went back to his previous rhythm. That thrust made Delia fall into lust and desire as she started moving her hips in rhythm with his thrusts. "Oh Ash, oh Ash, fuck your mother's cunt harder!" Delia commanded with greed as she looked up at the ceiling bouncing up and down with uncontrollable desire for her son's cock. Ash just smirked at his slutty mother. He never knew that she would go this far to fucking her own blood. _'Maybe the countless thrusting of dicks finally got to her'_ Ash thought as began to sped up on his mother, which sped up Delia's breathe and moans.

"Yes yes yes yes yes, don't you dare stop Ash. Yes, oh yes. SHIT Ash, right there right there, oh yes you doing a great job fucking this slutty clit of mine. Oh yes Ash, faster faster faster, harder deeper, don't stop punishing me hun. Yes yes oh shit YEAH! I'm so close Ash. Keep going, don't stop. I'm such a whore! Fuck me FASTER! I'm almost there. Oh Ash oh Ash OH ASH I'M CUMMING!" Delia shouted with pleasure as she reached her climax and squirted all over Ash's cock and her thighs. This sensation made Delia's pussy to clamp tight on her son's dick who didn't reached his limit or orgasm yet. He just kept thrusting inside his mother's pussy a few times then took advantage of her by fucking her doggy style.

"Shit Ash, how are you still continuing? Most men I rode couldn't last 1 minute of this loose cunt of mine" Ash's mother asked as he continued to get pumped from behind by a smirking raven haired boy. "I'll take that as a compliment" he replied as he began to go faster inside his mother which made the bed squeak and move in rhythm with their activity. "Yes yes, go faster! I'm all yours hun, from this point onwards now fuck me deeper!" Delia said as she clutched on the sheets of the bed before Ash roughly slapped her ass which made her gasp in surprise. "That's not how a whore should talk to her master! Beg you piece of shit!" Ash yelled in anger as he grabbed a hand full of her hair with his right hand and pulled it towards him which made her cry out in pain.

"Ow ow ow, I-I'm sorry m-master. Could you p-please pump your slut's pussy deeper, p-please?" Delia begged, trying to cool her 'master's' temp down. "You learn well you bitch, now here's your reward!" Ash stated as he began to go as fast as he could which made Delia moan louder and quicker. "Ah ah ah ah y-y-y-y-yyeeessss A-A-Aassshhh, d-d-d-doo m-mee f-fastah ah ah ah ah AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH!" Delia exclaimed as she got closer and closer to her 34th orgasm of the "day".

"Damn mom, I think I'm goin to CUM"

"Then cum honey, cum wherever you want to"

"*chuckles* I'm gonna cum in one spot bitch, your womb!" Ash explained as he thrust for the last time which made his seed shoot out inside of his mother's squirting pink, extremely wet, pussy. "Shit Ash, it's so much!"

"And it's still coming" Ash said before a few minutes later his cock finally gave way as he took it out and layed next to his mother. "Fuck hun, you really a sperm generator"

"And you a real sperm toilet mother"

"Thank you" Delia said as she gave him a kiss on the lips and noticed his still twitching and erect cock. "Honey, how is your cock still alive?" She asked but was responded with a mouth full of dick which hump in and out of her. Deep throating her with every thrust, Ash asked, "You like the taste of dick huh?". Delia just moaned in reply.

"I wonder if all females are sluts?" He asked himself as Delia stopped his thrusting and took his cock out. "That's a big yes honey"

"Oh yeah, how do you know?"

"They may not show it, but females need something in their pussy at least once in their life. So that makes them slutty if they will do anything for their first time"

A/N: Not referring to human kind, well except for the people in this story that is

"That sounds juicy"

"Sure is. Hey you know what you should do when you start your adventure, I want you take 1000 virginities from any girl before you reach the Pokemon League"

"Are you tellin me what to do bitch!?" Ash asked with anger as he ball deep her mouth back and forth. "But you know what, that's not a bad idea actually" he continued as he came in his mother's mouth for the next 5 minutes but still kept humping her all night long.

The Next Morning...

"Aw yeah!" Gary yelled as he took his first pokemon, pokedex and five pokeballs from his grandfather, Prof. Oak. "Alright Gary, what pokemon have you chosen?" A random guy from the crowd ask. "Eevee, jealous? This bitch can evolve into multiple evolutions depending on the stone you use"

"So what are you gonna evolve it into"

"You busy motherfucker!"

"I never fucked my mother"

"That's it" Gary yelled out as he rushed into the crowd and started beating up the guy. Meanwhile Ash passed and greeted the Professor. "Hey Oak, I'm here for my pokemon"

"Ah Ash, good to see you, come inside"

Soon they were inside and at the poke machine which opened and showed three closed pokeballs.

"Alright, now this is what I'm talkin about" Ash said as he opened one but it was empty. "What the fuck?"

"Sorry but someone already chose a Bulbasaur"

"Damn, well then I choose Charmander" Ash said as he opened another empty pokeball.

"I guess you were a bit too late for that player"

"Shit, oh well at least I get to have Squirtle" Ash said as he thought of his mother's pussy squirting all over his dick last night. But unfortunately that was empty too. "FUCK!"

"Early bitch catches the bitch I suppose"

"Then so is there no fucking protection for Ash?!"

"Well there is one more pokemon, but I'm afraid you won't like it"

"Hey whatever floats my dick now give that motherfucker to me already"

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you"

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever" Ash said as Prof. Oak opened up another pod which contained a pokeball. Before they could do anything, the pokeball opened up by itself and out came a yellow Pikachu.

"A Pikachu?"

"Not just any Pikachu, a female Pikachu. The last female of it's kind"

"Oh then why wouldn't I be happy with this bitch?" Just then the Pikachu ran towards one of the table's leg and began grinding her vagina onto it. "Oh, that's why..."

"Apparently this Pikachu seems to have a huge sex drive for pleasure"

"Well that's not that bad"

"The bad thing about it is that it's mind is full of sex and would grind and never stop grind on any objects it comes around, except for humans so you'll have trouble with ordering it around if it starts grinding. Like now"

"Well that's just fuckin great!" Just then the female Pikachu noticed Ash and ran towards his leg and began grinding on it. "What the fuck?" Oak and Ash said in unison as they watched the sexual pokemon continue grinding on Ash.

"Well this is new" Prof. Oak said with a surprised expression.

"New in a good way right?"

"I guess so. But you'll still have trouble ordering it around"

Later outside...

"Hey bit- I mean mother" Ash greeted as Oak and him walked towards Delia. "Hi Ash. I see you made a new friend"

"Nah I think my leg made a new friend"

"Well at least you don't need to drag her" Prof. Oak stated.

"Yeah isn't that right Pikachu?" Ash asked as he bend down and pet his Pikachu. But Pikachu just took his index finger and began sucking on it like a cock. "That brings back memories" Ash said with a chuckle.

"What?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Nothing. Well I'm off" Ash stated as he began to walk in the opening. "See ya Ash" Prof. Oak said as Delia began to rub the professor's cock through his fabric while whispering in his ear, "Sorry that I don't have a ticket Prof. Oak, but can I still ride on your train?"

Later...

"Man, don't you get tired Pikachu?" Ash asked his sexual partner just to get a moan for a response as it squirted on his pants for the 56th time. "Damn, I'm starting to get wet below" Ash stated as Pikachu cooed at Ash. "Not at my cock on my leg!" He said as he sat down below a tree.

He then took a sandwich out from his backpack and began eating from it just to get a drooling expression from Pikachu. "You want some?" Ash asked as he showed her the sandwich but she shooked her head. "Then what?" That's when Ash realized what Pikachu was really looking at. She was staring at his soft cock that showed through the fabric. "Oh do you want some meat?" He asked which made Pikachu nodded greedily.

"Sorry but I don't do beastiality" he replied as he continued eating his sandwich. Then he noticed Pikachu started to whimper in sadness. "Seriously?" He asked which made Pikachu show the puppy dog eyes. "Sorry but my resistance is too strong for your puny big eyes"

Just then Pikachu got fed up of Ash's negativity and just jumped towards and opened his zipper and took his cock 7 inch soft cock out of his boxers.

"Hey what the FUCK do you-" Ash was interrupted by the licking of Pikachu's little rodent tongue on the tip of his cock.

"I'm warning you if you going to suck my cock then I'M GOING TO FUCKING HUMP YOUR HEAD!" Ash said with the last part due to Pikachu's sucking. 'Damn she's doin it like a fucking pro!' He thought to himself as Pikachu used her tongue to swirl around his thick cock while humping her head up and down. "Damn Pikachu, you really hungry for some cum huh?"

"Pika" Ash heard her say while having a 8 inches in her mouth. "Well let's heat things up a little" Ash suggested as he took his dick out and bend Pikachu over doggy style. 'Is it even gonna fit?' He asked himself as he positioned his cock over her little pussy. "Wait you a virgin?" Ash asked as he rubbed his head on her hymen.

"Pika" Pikachu nodded as Ash looked in awe at her virgin asshole and pussy. 'Wait if she's a virgin and if I break her hymen does that count as a virgin count?' He asked himself before shrugging it off. "Damn you a fine bitch. Well here goes" he said as he gave her a quick thrust through her hymen and fully pressed against the back of her womb which made Pikachu cry out in pain. "PPPPPPIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAA!" She shouted in extreme pain as Ash began pulling out and slam it back in hard which made Pikachu cry a bit. "A little bitch like you don't deserve to have a break. You think it feels good grinding on things but when it gets to the real deal then you can't do shit but cry. "Pika Pikachu! (Stop crying and fuck me already!)" Pikachu said as Ash chuckled at the demand.

"Bitch" Ash stated as he fucked her with all his might, which made her cry out in pain and pleasure at the same time. "Pi pi pi pi pi pika pikaccchhhhuuuu!" She cried out continuously as Ash continued to ram her doggy style.

"Damn Pikachu, you so tight!" He stated as he was lost in lust with her. 'Damn, who knew having sex with pokemon could feel so fucking good' Ash thought to himself as became closer to his end. "Damn it bitch, you feel so fucking good from the inside!" Ash said with half closed eyes as he picked up his pace. "Pi pi Pika Pikachu! (Ah ah fuck me faster!)" She asked with desire as Ash couldn't hold it back any longer. "Fuck Pikachu I think I'm gonna cum!" Ash said as he fucked her even harder. "Pika pika pikachu! (Please cum Ash, cum inside!)" Pikachu asked as she got closer as well.

"Damn it Pikachu, I'm cumming!" Ash explained as he sprayed all of his sperm cells inside her pussy. After a few minutes of cumming, he took it out and groups of cum came out. "Fuck Pikachu, it's like fucking a tight preteen pussy, the only difference is that it's a pokemon's pussy!"

"Chu" Pikachu thanked him by cleaning up his dick with her mouth. Just then he heard a cry in the grass and out came a Pidgey. "Alright here we go Pikachu, that bastard is going down! Attack!" Ash ordered as Pikachu ran in and showed her asshole to the Pidgey which hesitated but gladly sticked his penis in and started fucking her doggy style. "Aiya, seriously?" Just then he saw another bird's head popped out of the grass. "Alright I guess I could fuck it senseless like Pikachu is doing to Pidgey" Ash said as he ran in and began humping the Spearow's beak. _WAIT A SPEAROW! _"What the fuck!?" He said as the Spearow got irritated and chomped down on his dick.

"FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK!" Ash screamed in pain as he began punching the thing's head but that just made it chomped down even deeper. "Pikachu help me!" Ash ordered at the same time the Pidgey came which afterwards Pikachu ran in and bit the Spearow's dick, which made him bite Ash's cock more harder. "SHIT PIKACHU YOU MAKING IT WORST!" Ash yelled out in complete pain.

Meanwhile...

Misty Waterflower, a 10 year old girl who's a gym leader, sat on the edge of the grassy land near a river with a fishing pole. She was currently waiting patiently for a bite to come when all of a sudden she heard a cry for help. "Huh, sounds like a girl" she thought as she picked herself up and ran towards the source.

When she arrived she couldn't believe her eyes. A guy's dick is in a Spearow's mouth while the Spearow's dick is in a Pikachu's mouth, and apparently they're biting it. "What the hell is going on here?!" Misty shouted which got all three attention, especially Ash's. Just then the Spearow let go and kicked Pikachu off, freeing him from her mouth and flying off in the process. "Fuck" Ash cursed as he sat down and looked at his stiff dick. 'Weird, it felt like it was warm with blood in that Spearow's mouth- Wait a minute!' He thought to himself as he realized his dick was full of sperm. Ash just chuckled. "I guess I served him a mouth full of cum"

"Are you okay?" Misty asked which caught Ash's attention again as he stared at her orbs. "I don't know, that Spearow almost bit my cock off. Could you check it for me?" Ash asked as Misty began to blush. "W-wait, I must check your penis?!" She asked with shock. "Yeah you're here to help right?"

"But I never seen one before, let alone touch it"

"But you've heard of it before right?"

"...Yeah"

"And you know how to make it feel good right?"

"...I guess so"

"Then make mine feel good"

"But I was told to not have sex until I'm married"

"Geez, you seriously goin to listen to naïve people?"

"It's my sisters and they had experience before!"

"But have they tried it when they were young and pretty like you?"

"Y-you think I'm pretty?" Misty asked as she began to blush.

"Of course now come here and give my dick and nice smooch" Ash asked as Misty hesitated first but bend over doggy style and looked at Ash's dick. She gulped nervously before asking, "A-are you sure it's okay?"

"Sure it is now lick it, it really hurts" Ash replied as Misty again hesitated before taking a huge breathe and came closer to lick it. 'How naïve' Ash thought before grabbing her head and ball deep her mouth giving her a huge deep throat causing her to cough a bit. "You like that huh bitch?" Ash asked just for Misty to shake her head violently as she tried pulling away but Ash easily overpowered the petite 10 year old by thrusting in and out of her mouth while controlling her head at the same time. "Do you like it now?" Ash asked again, just for Misty to shake her again as she punched him on his chest.

"Bad girl, here's your punishment" Ash said as he thrust faster, harder and deeper inside of her mouth, giving her deep throats with every thrust. "Ah yeah, now we talkin" Ash said with satisfaction as he planted his seed down her throat which made her cough several times.

Finally letting go of her head, Ash watched Misty cough out sperm cells on her hands. "Do you like it now?"

"N-no, you almost killed me you bastard!"

"What a shame, oh well clean up your hands then dick"

"Wait what?"

"You heard me bitch, do it or I'll break your virgin cunt!" Ash threatened as Misty hesitated then slowly licked the cum off from her hands then bend over and took Ash's full cock inside of her mouth licked and sucked it dry with her saliva. "Now does it taste good?"

"...I-I guess so, regardless of the bitter taste"

"Good now it's time for the big finale" Ash told her as he pushed her on her back and took off her shorts, revealing her Hello Kitty panties. "Please don't stare" Misty begged, embarrassed of her underwear. "Why? You look cute with it on" Ash said which made her blush even more. "But you look better without it" he stated with a grin as he grabbed and ripped off her panties revealing her nude womanhood. "Still a virgin eh? No surprise in that" Ash then pulled down his pants and positioned his cock.

"Wait, will it hurt?"

"If it's your first time..." He replied as he thrust with all his length breaking her hymen and womb afterwards which made Misty cry out in extreme pain as Pikachu looked in awe. "...then yes, yes it would" he continued as he took it out and slammed it back in fast and hard which made Misty cry out literally. "Please, no more, it hurts too much!"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do bitch!" Ash yelled as he picked up his pace in fucking the 10 year old's tight pink puffy pussy. Pikachu began to also finger herself as she watched at the two lovers doin it out in the opening. "Damn your pussy is so tight"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, now does it feel good?"

"A little yeah" Misty explained as she moaned in pleasure with the pain disappearing with every thrust. "Fuck this feels so good!"

"Now can you see that your slutty sisters just want cock for themselves and giving you shit?"

"You right, it does feels good. No feels fucking great. Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes ah aha ha ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ur urh urgh fuck yeah!" Misty moaned as Ash picked up the pace. Soon he changed positions with him on the ground and she facing him while riding up and down. "Fuck me harder Ash. Your cock feels so good!"

"I know and your pussy is so tight!"

"I know" Misty replied with lust and pleasure as Pikachu came closer to the peak with the two lovers following by. "Shit Misty I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Wait you can't cum inside, my sisters are going to find out and kill us!"

"Fine" Ash groaned in disappointment as he took it out and sprayed it all upwards on the body while she's on top of him. "Damn, all of your cum is so steaming hot!"

"It's not over yet" Ash told her as his dick continued to cum all over her while Pikachu came as well. A few minutes later Ash's cock finally gave in and Misty collapsed next to him. "Wow, that was amazing urm..."

"Ash, Ash Ketchum, you?"

"Misty, Misty Waterflower. So what are you gonna use that your big friend there anyways"

"Well I told my mother I'm gonna rip open 1000 female virgin pussies before I arrive at the Pokemon League"

"That sounds hot. How many pussies have you ripped so far?"

"2. My Pikachu here and you"

"Really? You had sex with a pokemon?"

"Yeah, it feels great you should try it sometime"

"Yeah I guess I will. Oh and may I help you in your lewd adventure Ash?"

"Sure babe"

"I like that name" Misty cooed as the three watched the setting sun before drifting off to sleep.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Well it's a huge start so please I won't feel encourage if this chapter gets only like 1-3 reviews**

**Review plz so I may update:)**


	2. What A Joyful Day

**Hello everyone and welcome to the 2nd chapter of Ash's Lewd Adventure. All I can say is Woah, woah and woah! I just cannot believe how many reviews I received for the 1st chapter. That's like the amount I got for The Girl At Emerald High whole story. I am really grateful to those who read, fav, fol, and especially reviewed. Now here's your reward;)**

**A/N: Ash will definitely battle gym leaders, catch pokèmon and all of that things. I mean, it was the first reason he was going to travel before that incest incident.**

**Okay, let's begin shall we?**

**Chapter 2: What a joyful day**

"Aw yeah! Now that's what I call getting ass whipped by Ash Ketchum" the raven haired boy mocked as his pokèmon just defeated the last opponent in the pokèmon league with everyone watching and cheering. "Congratulations Ash Ketchum, you're now the champion of the Kanto Pokèmon League. Any final words for your adoring fans or a shout-out to anyone who inspired you to get to where you are today?".

"Yup, first of all I would like to thank me, me, me and definitely me and me, and me and oh don't forget me and me and me and... Ugh, who am I forgetting again? Oh yeah, how can I forget, ME, duh? Oh and my mom for encouraging me so much, who is actually here in the crowd..." Ash said as he pointed towards a female getting penetrated in all of her holes by some random guys.

"But not as much as me encouraging me to become me, myself and I. And finally I would to thank-" just then a loud voice was heard throughout the stadium. "What was that?".

"Ash please wake up!" The voice yelled out which woke up the raven haired boy in an open area with Misty looking nervously around the place. "What the hell? Why did you wake me up bitch?" He asked while rubbing his sore ears with Pikachu doing the same. "Someone stole our bags!"

"What?!"

"SOMEONE STOLE OUR BAGS!" Misty screamed even louder throughout the route with a flock of Pidgeys flying off. "Was it really necessary for you to fucking scream!?"

"But you said-"

"Wait a minute, I just realized somethin. Our bags are not here, which means someone may have taken it"

"Wow I'm impressed. Even I wouldn't have knew that" Misty sarcastically stated as Ash stood up looking upset.

"Who ever took my blasted bag with my blasted stuff which is in the blasted blastards hands must have some blasted nerve to blastedly take my blasted things under my blasted nose is going to be blastedly sorry for ever blastedly getting me blastedly mad"

"Wow, that's whole lot of blasteds"

"Pika Pikachu (You blastedly said it, girl)" Pikachu stated as Ash started walking away from them. "Come on guys, if we hurry to the next town, we might be able to catch those motherfuckers!".

"Viridian City is in the opposite direction"

"I knew that!" Ash stated confidently as he change his direction and sped up.

**Later...**

"Are we there yet?"

"We've only walked like 20 feet" Misty explained as she pointed towards where they slept.

"You didn't answer my question" Ash said the obvious with annoyance.

"No"

"Aw man, this is going to take forever" Ash cried out as he bend over a bit in boredom.

"Relax, we'll be there in a jiff. Plus you've taken the challenge of 1000 virgins from your mother and becoming the greatest Pokèmon Master ever! You can't give up now. Come on Ash, I know you better than this" Misty tried to encourage him which made him stood up straight. "You right, I am better than this!"

"Of course"

"I can do this!"

"Yeah!"

"I will catch those bastards no matter what!"

"That's right!"

"And after that I will become the greatest Pokèmon Master ever!"

"Now we talking!"

"Let's go and get that assholes"

"The city's in the other direction" Misty stated again as Ash changed direction. "I knew that!"

**Later (For reals)...**

"Welcome kids to the Pokèmon center. I'm Nurse Joy and I'll be assisting you" a pretty pink haired young woman with a nurse outfit on explained to Ash and Misty. Ash felt aroused just by looking at this gorgeous woman as Ash got a perverted look on his face. "Wow, talk about smoking hot!" Misty heard Ash exclaimed as she shot a confused look.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy asked with a confused expression. "You miss are one of the most beautifulest women I have EVER seen" Ash explained as Joy was flattered by this statement of his.

"Why, thank you kid. That's quite a charming line to say"

"Oh I'm not just sayin it, I'll give meaning to it as well. I mean at those eyes, those lips (perfect blowjob), that chest, your tits (perfect titjob), that delicate hands and fingers (perfect handjob), that body, that curves (even if it's difficult to see, perfect teaser) you're really the perfect MILF" Ash stated as Joy became a little red.

"That is quite the compliment kid, thank yo- Wait, what did you say?"

"What, MILF? Yeah of course you're. You such a sexy hourglass. If I had the gusts, I would have enter your flower right here right now" Ash explained as Nurse Joy got upset and felt offended.

"You pervert!"

"Thank you"

"If you continue with this rude behavior kid then I WILL call the cops"

"Well-" Ash tried to say but Misty pulled him away and dragged him by his arm in a corner.

"Ash, what were you doing?"

"I was trying to get in her panties, duh?"

"That's not how you should do it to a polite woman"

"Yeah, but in the inside she keeps riding cock, right?"

"No, yes, I don't know. Who told you that?"

"My mother"

"Did she told you Nurse Joys like riding dick?"

"...No"

"Then don't conclude if you don't have the evidence. Plus we don't have time for this, we need to find our bags " Misty said as she walked to the counter, but Ash stood still, with his brain's cogs walking overtime just to think what Misty just said. "Wait Nurse Joy_**'S'**_?"

Before they could have reach the counter, an explosion was heard in the same room which made everyone scream and run like hell.

**Ash's POV**

"Urgh..." I exclaimed with pain as I tried to stand up but was hurt even more on my back in the process. I barely opened my burning eyes as I tried to adjust myself to the flaming light. "What the fuck just happened here?" I asked, hoping I could get a response, or better yet an answer to this flaming, deserted building.

**Normal POV**

"Ash?" Misty's voice said as Ash turned and approached a fallen Misty. "You okay?" He asked as he helped her up. "Yeah, and you?" She asked with concern which made Ash smirk in response. "Come on, we have to try and get out of here" Ash told her as he heard a female voice in a cloud of smoke.

"Prepare for trouble you little punks"

...Then a male's voice...

"And make it double we left you in a pile of junk"

"What the hell? Sounds like these guys are trying to sing an opera song" Ash concluded as the smoke disappeared revealing two figures, a man with blue hair and a woman with red hair, and a cat-like animal. "And they're failing miserably too" Misty said with a glare.

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Meowth now that's a name"

"Putting the do gooders in their place"

"We team rocket,"

"And we in your face" they all said unison as Jessie and James felt something was still wrong.

"You see, I told you there was something wrong with his presence towards our moto" Jessie said to James as she bend over and glared at Meowth. "Yeah I agree" the blue-haired man replied as Meowth felt uncomfortable. "What did I do?"

"It's not 'what did I do' is should I leave this team?!" Jessie suggested.

"Why should I?!"

"Because you a pussycat you pussycat. You don't fit with our height"

"Either do yours" the feline stated.

"You lucky the boss wants you on our team kitty"

Ash just looked at Misty and shrugged, then took out his pokèdex out and face it towards Meowth.

"Meowth, the scratch cat pokèmon. Adores circular objects. Wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change"

"Watch out bitch or I'll finger you with this nail just like last night" Meowth stated towards Jessie.

"Why you little-"

"Ahem" Ash interrupted, catching the three's attention. "Who the hell are you people?"

"She's Jessie and I'm James, haven't you heard our names?"

"No" ash replied simply.

"Hey James, I think this twerp needs a demonstration of our dangerous skills, don't you?"

"Yeah I think so too"

"So let's so this twerp who's the boss, my companions will be tossing-" Meowth was interrupted by the two adults as they began to say, "Come on out, Ekans and Koffing!"

After two purple pokèmon came out of the pokèballs, one snake and one balloon, Ash got his pokèdex out and began to scan the two pokèmon.

"Ekans, the snake pokèmon. Moves silently and stealthily. Eats the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow, whole"

"Koffing, the poison gas pokèmon. Because it stores several kinds of toxic gases in it's body, it is prone to exploding without warning"

"A rattle worm and a party balloon, should be easy enough," Ash said as he looked around and noticed he can't find Pikachu anywhere. "If I had Pikachu on my side".

"Don't worry Ash, we have my pokèmon- oh, right, my pokèballs was in my bag" Misty said in shame.

"Hah," Jessie laughed, "You twerps are a waste of time, finish them Ekans baby" she ordered as Ekans shot forward like a bullet, preparing to attack the two humans. But before the purple snake could have done that, Pikachu burst into action and headbutt it out of the way in a pile of trash. "Pikachu!" Misty cried out in joy. "Where the hell were you?" Ash asked with anger as Pikachu ran towards his leg and started grinding.

"That didn't answer my question"

"Ekans, get up now!" Jessie commanded as Ekans slithered back to position. "Good now use poison sting"

"And Koffing you use smoke screen" James ordered as the floating Pokèmon koffed smoke and the purple snake threw poisonous needles towards the three. "Uh oh! Pikachu, quick, attack!"

"Come on Ash, it's no use" Misty stated as she pulled him away from the attacks just in time.

"Forget about them, let's get back on track with what we came here for" Jessie told her blue-haired partner. "I agree" he relied as the three went the other direction.

**Meanwhile...**

"I think we lost 'em" Ash said as he became relief with Misty. "God, what is the purpose of them crashing in a pokèmon center anyway?" Misty asked with curiosity.

"I think they're after the pokèmon" a voice concluded as both Ash and Misty gazed at it's direction to find Nurse Joy and another pink haired girl with a white fluffy jacket, a red shirt, a navy blue jeans and a pair of black and white Jordons.

"Hello Nurse Joy" Mist greeted as Ash and Misty picked themselves up. "After what pokèmon?" Ash asked.

"After the pokèmon in the Pokèmon Center's pokèballs. They must think it's rare pokèmon or they're after the quantity. But they're damage and thrown away pokèmon from trainers. Either way, we have to protect it no matter what"

"So let's get it asap" Ash said with a determined face.

"Do you even know where it is?"

"Not a clue" he said as the small Joy giggled at his silliness. "It's in the storage room. We better get going"

"Right"

**Meanwhile somewhere in Viridian Forest...**

"Catch her, don't let her escape!"

"Sir yes sir" a bunch of team rocket underlings said as they went and spread out to look for the witness that heard their plan for Pewter City. "Damn it, I can't believe how careless I was. But even they're not dumb enough to let a little girl escape this maze-like forest"

**Meanwhile in the Pokèmon Center...**

"There's the storage room" Nurse Joy told the two as they hid behind a bunch of crates. "And there's Team Rocket" Misty spoke softly as the three thieves entered the room.

"The pokèmon have to be somewhere in this room" James said as Meowth opened a door with an avalanche of pokèballs falling out on him. "Or in a small room in this room".

"Great now let's grab as much as we can" Jessie ordered as the three started to put hands full of pokèballs in a big bag.

"We need a plan to ambush them since Pikachu is the only pokèmon we've got" Misty explained as Ash got an idea. "I got it"

"Got what?"

"A plan" he replied as he told for Pikachu the plan. "Ready?"

"Pika" Pikachu replied as she jumped on top of the crates and thundershock the three as Ash stood up with a grin. "Yeah, you just got shucks bitches!"

"That's your plan?" Misty asked hoping it wasn't.

"Of course"

"And of course it wouldn't work," Jessie said, "for we have like so much pokèmon at our deposal. James let's teach them to not mess with Team Rocket"

"With pleasure" James said with a smile as he threw one and out came a Magikarp.

"A Magikarp?",

"A Magikarp?!",

"A Magikarp?!",

"A Magikarp?!" Jessie said everytime when she threw out one as Ash scanned one of the red fishes.

"Magikarp, the fish pokèmon. In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today"

"Hah, looks like you just got served a plate of thundershock!" Ash said.

"What plate of thundershock?"

"This one" he replied as Pikachu used thundershock one more time with a huge amount of electricity which blew them out of the building.

"Awesome, and here I thought..." Just then Pikachu started grinding on Ash's leg. "...you didn't change at all"

"Thank you two so much, without your help this Magikarps would have been kidnapped"

"Aw our pleasure"

"You mean my pleasure"

"Yeah and Ash, don't you think you owe Nurse Joy an apology?"

"For what?"

"For earlier"

"Oh well, I'm sorry Nurse Joy for calling you a MILF. But you're beautiful" Ash said as he bowed down and winked at her. "Aw that wasn't necessary Ash, everything is forgotten" Nurse Joy said as the small Joy got a bit angry. "But it isn't. Let us help you at least. Maybe clean up the mess what Team Rocket did"

"That's awfully nice of you but-" just then Nurse Joy saw Misty looking at her with puppy dog eyes and Ash looking somewhere else cleaning his ear with his pinky finger. Misty then elbow Ash on his kidney to get his attention. "Ow, what?" Ash said with annoyance as he saw the situation and did the same what Misty did.

"Oh alright, if you insist"

**Meanwhile...**

"That... Pikachu... is... fucking STRONG! Did you see how he blasted us through the roof?"

"Yes James, I was there"

"You wanna know what I think?"

"NO!"

**Later at night...**

"I can't do this it's too difficult"

"Yes you can Ash, I believe in you"

"Who cares what you think, you just get fits"

"What?"

"I said I can't do it!"

"Yes you can" Misty told him as Ash finally dropped the dirt in the trash bin.

"Man, that was unbelievably exhausting"

"Yeah" Misty said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Then she noticed it was getting too dark.

"It's getting, I think we should stay in the Pokèmon Center tonight. Nurse Joy?"

"Yes?" Nurse Joy answered as she and her daughter threw last of the dirt away. "Could we stay here tonight?"

"After what you've done for the Pokèmon Center, definitely"

"Yes" Ash and the young Joy exclaimed as they looked a at Joy with confusion which made her panic. "Urm, I mean, that's fine with me" she said with a sweatdrop.

**Later...**

Everything was silent in the Pokèmon Center that night as Ash and Misty slept in a guest room next to Joy's (the young one). It felt like everyone was sound asleep but everyone except two kids wasn't. Ash was awaken by a tingle in his manhood as he looked down and noticed Misty was sucking him dry after all his sperm he ejaculated when he was sleeping.

"Misty, what are you doing? It's in the middle of the night, or morning"

"I know that's why I was planning to wake you up for her"

"For her?"

"The virgin"

"The virgin? What are you- oh she"

"Yep" Misty said as she sat up next to him with Ash sitting up as well.

"So should I do it now or later? Either way what about Nurse Joy?"

"Are you saying Ash Ketchum is scared?" Misty asked with a playful look.

"No"

"Then do it big boy," she said seductively as she began to rub his shaft through the fabric while she came closer to his ear to whisper, "and do it real good"

**Meanwhile...**

In Joy's room the pink haired girl was having an extremely wet dream with Ash entering and exiting with no mercy. "Oh Ash" she said as Ash heard what she said. He quickly and quietly closed the door and walked casually towards her bed. "So, you dreaming of me huh you little innocent cunt?"

"Oh Ash, please, don't stop" Joy told him in her dream which made Ash grin. "Fine, you ask for it" he said as he pull the blankets off and sat down next to her. He then grabbed the sides of her pyjamma pants and panties in his hands and pulled it down to reveal her clean wet crotch. "Damn, she's so wet it went straight through her panties and pants at the same time" Ash said as he found himself drooling at her womanhood.

"Time to make you a very young woman. But not just yet" he said as he reached out and touched her vertical smile which made her arch her back a bit. 'Wow, and it was only a touch' Ash thought as he got that familiar perverted smile across his face.

'All this eroticness of this bitch is making me horny' he thought as he stood up and pulled his pants and boxers and underwear down. "If you want it so badly then you could just say so" Ash told her as he got on top of the girl. "Brace yourself virgin slut" he said as he positioned his cock and looked at her peaceful face when she said, "Please, be gentle"

"What the? You awake?"

"Yep, long before you entered I was fingering myself thinking of you Ash"

"But you knew I was coming to take it from you?"

"No, but I was hoping you would" she said as Ash got more harder by the thought of him getting caught red handed, or in this case dirty handed.

"Okay, you ask for it" he said as he started to rub the tip on her vertical line. "No Ash, please don't waste time. This maybe the last chance we get to see each other, let alone do this".

"Fine, you want it this much, then here's the full package" the raven haired boy said as he placed a palm on her mouth and pushed 8 inches in her just like that. "Mmmmmmmmmmm!" She tried to cry out as she felt warm blood dripping down on the sheets. "Fuck, this maybe the most tightest pussy I've ever entered" he stated as he noticed tears was falling down to her ears like a waterfall. Being Ash, he thought that was the sign to proceed, which he did.

"Fuck, you so tight Joy" Ash told her as he moved his hips apart from hers and slam it back together. "Mmmmmmmm!" She cried out as Ash couldn't get his momentum going with one hand. "Hey, I'm going to take my hand away, but then you need to cover your mouth, okay?" He asked as he got a nod in response.

He took his hand away and then Joy placed both her hands on her mouth with a sad look that says, 'Please, continue'.

"Now you going see why having sex isn't a joke" he told her as he picked up his pace. "Mm, mm, mm, mm" she moaned as the pain she felt earlier soon turned to pleasure.

"You see, sex is the most wonderful feeling a female could ever have. Yet they use men's meatshacks like whores. Maybe that's why I feel like I should punish each virgin I come across. And you're just one of many" he explained to the young pink haired girl as she took her hands away and spoke.

"Then fuck me, fuck me like I'm your whore!"

"Shoosh, are you mad? You'll wake your mother..."

Just then the door opened and in came Nurse Joy.

"...up"

"What the heck are you doing to my daughter!?" Nurse Joy asked in anger as she came closer to the sexual duo.

"It's not what you think mommy, he's not raping me"

"Then how the fuck is he fucking you!?"

"She ask me to"

"What? Why?"

"Mommy, don't you see. Everytime I'm outside you bring me back in, too scared I'm going to get taken by a stranger and get fucked so badly I won't be able to move again"

"Yes now?"

"Don't you understand, I want to get taken by a guy"

"What!?"

"I WANT TO GET TAKEN BY A GUY!"

"I know what you said but why are you saying me this?"

"Because I want you to understand I'm old enough to have sex"

"You only fucking 7!"

"And look, my pussy is drenched in my blood and cum. It wants it, I want it"

"You don't know what you saying. Ash, I appreciate your help with the cleaning but this is going too far. Get off from her"

"But-"

"Now you bastard!" Nurse Joy demanded as she wanted to grab him but a force pull took her hands and tide them together. "What the?" She said as she looked behind and saw Misty winking at her. "Hi MILF"

"Misty" Ash said in relief as Misty blew a kiss at him.

"Let go of me this instant"

"Sorry but just watch at this blue scene and you'll understand why you should take 2 steps back from the cautious zone" Misty explained as she nodded towards Ash, signaling him to continue. Ash nodded back and looked back at Joy. "You ready to show what your mommy what you can do?"

"Yep" she said as she got off and on her knees with Ash sitting on the end of the bed. She then looked at the shaft in front of her and took a deep breath before leaning in and putting the head in her little mouth.

"What are you doing Joy? Stop it!" Nurse Joy pleaded as Misty took a hand full of her hair and pulled her head towards her face. "Shut the fuck up and enjoy the scene while I help you jerk off" she told her as the red head lift her lingie up and off from her and unclip her bra to reveal her two huge melons. "Wow, Ash should take his apology back cause you're serious a huge MILF" she said as she took one nipple in her mouth and started sucking on it while playing with the other with her hand.

"Ah, stop, please" Nurse Joy begged as Misty got turned on by her crying and her begging as she continued with what she was doing.

"Wow mommy, I'm impressed by your tits"

"Where did you get this attitude" Ash asked. "I mean, you so young and you know how to talk dirty, not to mention your awesome blowjob"

"I got it by my mother's dirty movies, isn't that right mommy? You store dirty movies from the Blueman in the lounge, right?"

"Honey, don't mention something like that in front of others"

"Good, we could use it" Ash said as the four head to the lounge.

Once there they browse through hundreds and hundreds of porn movies and shorts with different types of categories. From straights lesbians to gays to pansexuality. "Wow, we just hit the motherload babe" Ash told Misty as her sexual level kept rising from each cover she saw. "Let's put on this one" Ash told Misty as he slipped it in the DVD and it played an orgy porn movie.

"There we go, now where were we?" He asked as he came stood in front a pink haired with her legs spread wide. "Ah now I remember"

"Please, don't" Nurse Joy pleaded as Misty pulled her panties down and started running circles around her pussy lips. "Talk about wetness, you're drenched Nurse Joy"

"No, you lying"

"Now why would I do that?" She asked as she entered her loose womanhood with two fingers. "Ah, stop ah ah ah"

"You sound so sexy" Misty told her as she took her fingers out and hover it in front of Nurse Joy's mouth. "Now open wide you bitch" she commanded as Nurse Joy hesitated a bit but opened up and start sucking on Misty's wet fingers. "There we go"

"Fuck Ash!" Joy said which grabbed everyone's attention. She was getting fucked on her back with Ash on top ramming continuous with much force. "You like that huh bitch?"

"Yes"

"Yes who?" He asked as he smacked her softly.

"Yes Ash"

"I can't hear you whore" he stated as he slapped again but harder.

"Yes Ash!"

"What did say you bitch of a mouse!?" He told her as he slapped her once on each side with even more force.

"YES ASH!"

"That's better, now take it all in" he commanded as he lifted her up with him laying on his back and her back on top of him while his cock was still in.

"You see Nurse Joy," Misty said as they stared at how Ash's cock kept penetrating her tight pussy. Nurse Joy couldn't believe her eyes, her daughter is acting like a slut but it's only her first time. Joy just looked at her mother and smiled, moaning a bit, and showed two peace signs as Ash picked up his pace like a woman asking more cock.

"Honey, is this really what you want?"

"Yes mommy, I wanted it since the day I heard the word 'sex'"

"Then fine, but remember, protection comes first"

"Protection comes last when it comes to sluts" Ash explained as Misty continued for him. "I mean, you barely see prostitutes use condoms right? It's just a waste of time"

A/N: Don't listen to them girls, it's better to be safe than sorry ;)

"Fine but don't let them impregnate you"

"But I wanna hold sperm in my womb"

"You too young to get pregnant bitch, you haven't had your periods yet"

"Damn, what a shame"

"But that doesn't mean I can't finish you" Ash explained as he picked himself up while holding her thighs in his hands. "Now take it like the horny whore you are!" Ash demanded as he went as fast as he can with her in his arms.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah aha aha ah aha aha ah ah aha aha ah ah aha ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Ash, you actually taking me in like one of your whores. I'm so happy, so happy, so happy! Fuck me fuck me FUCK ME ASH!" Joy moaned as Nurse Joy watched on getting waves of pleasure as well by Misty's mouth and fingers.

"Shit Misty, I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum MILF"

"Did you say something? Say it again bitch!" Nurse Joy told her as she grabbed her head pushed it down on her pussy. Whereas Misty is getting turned on by her attitude. "I SAID IT ALL IN MILF"

'Hey that's my line whore' Ash thought as he got closer to his end. "Fuck, I don't think I will be able to hold it in any longer Joy" Ash told her which filled her heart with joy. "Please release it inside of me Ash, please fuck me and end it inside!"

"Fine, here it comes"

"Yes yes yes oh yes finish it, finish inside my pussy please please please p-plea p-p-please! Oh fuck I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'M CUMMING!" She cried out in pure pleasure as her womanhood squirted all over his cock while squeezing it on the sides which made him came all in her.

"Damn" he said as he took it out and noticed Nurse Joy grinding her pussy on top of Misty's. Ash just smirked and noticed his still hard crotch.

"Misty, I'm gonna cum!" Nurse Joy told the red head as she continued to grind on the young girl. "Well don't look now but Ash is about to enter" Misty explained as Nurse Joy got pulled by the hair when Ash rammed his shaft in between the two vaginas.

"Oh yeah, just like that" he told them as he began to grind the top and bottom of his cock between their pussies. "Ah Ash, that feels so good" Misty told him and noticed Nurse Joy had her tongue out and her eye pupils was right on top of her eyeballs. "Fuck yes, Ash, fuck my pussy faster!". Ash and Misty couldn't help but grin at the 'whore'.

"Wow, my mom likes cocks too huh? Wonder why she didn't told me before" Joy asked herself as she saw Pikachu walked in the room, rubbing her eye in the process. 'She must have woke up from all the loud moaning' she thought as she just got an idea.

"Here it comes you two" Ash told the two females in front of him as he came between their crotches. "Fuck, that was so good" Nurse Joy exclaimed as her daughter came and placed Pikachu next to Ash.

"Oh Ash, Pikachu just woke up and I think her pussy is hungry for some cock" Joy suggested as Ash took his cock out and slammed it in an unexpected Pikachu.

"Pika! (Fuck!)" She cried out as everyone's attention was on her. "Bitch needs cock huh?"

"Pika pikachu! (Just fuck me already Ash!)" Pikachu demanded as everyone suddenly got grins on their faces. "In a hurry huh? Fine by me" Ash said as he moved his hips and start fucking his sexual pokèmon.

"Do your pokèmon seriously like it?" Nurse Joy asked with a surprised and curious expression.

"Of course, she's my whore after all" Ash explained as he winked at the yellow rodent who had a smile across her face. "Fuck, here it comes again!"

"Put it in her mouth, her mouth!" Joy told him as Ash took it, placed it in her mouth and sprayed his sperm all over her throat. Some came too early and went on her face. When Ash took it out Pikachu opened her mouth and showed everyone Ash's sperm. "Swallow" he ordered as Pikachu gulped it down. "Now her face" he ordered the others as everyone started to lick every sperm cell off from Pikachu's face which made her giggle from their tongues on her face.

"We not done it" Ash explained as he looked at them with his perverted face.

**The next day, I mean a few hours later...**

"Thanks for the supplies Nurse Joy, we really appreciate it, bye" Misty said to the MILF- I mean pink haired woman and her young but sexual daughter.

"My pleasure and bye you two" she replied as Joy began to say to Ash, "Thanks for the gift Ash, I'll treasure and hold on to it just like I hold on to your-".

"Okay enough sweetheart, let's go inside" she told her daughter due to the fact that it was sexual and there's a bunch of people outside already.

"What gift?" Misty asked with curiosity. "Oh I bought a dildo for her" Ash told them as he stretched his body a bit. "What a night" he said as he walked alongside Misty and Pikachu. "You said it, and I still feel warm inside".

"Pika (Me too)" Pikachu said as well as the trio heard a familiar voice. "Wait isn't that-" Ash tried to say but he was interrupted by a voice.

"Prepare for more trouble you gave us a headache"

"And make it double we'll send you back to Tuesday"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To-"

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Ash ordered as Pikachu electrocuted the trio and send them to eternity. 'Shame' Misty thought as she noticed two familiar bags under a tree.

"Hey Ash, isn't that our bags?"

"Yeah, good eyes babe" Ash said as they went and took the bags. "But how did it get all the way in Route 2?" Ash asked with curiosity.

"Maybe someone placed it here and is about to return" Misty concluded as the three heard feet approaching their way. "Someone's coming" Ash told them as he dragged them to a bush to hide.

"Hey, where you going? We on a search"

"Yeah I know, I just forgot these bags I stole"

"Why the hell would you steal bags?"

"Dumb ass, there's pokèmon in"

"Fine, just hurry before we lose the others"

"Wait a fucking minute! It's not here!"

"Shame, let's go"

"But the bags-"

"Don't care, Mr. Giovanna will kill us if we don't do what we were told"

"Fine"

After few seconds Ash and Misty got out and looked at where they ran to.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it's not good"

"Yeah I know, their outfits look similar to those thieves Team Rocket"

"Let's follow them"

"Right" Misty replied as the three followed the two men into Viridian Forest.

**End of Chapter**

**Well, that's it for Chapter 2. Don't know if it's good enough to match Chapter 1 but hopefully it will be as popular as the previous Chap.**

**Tip: Review To Decrease the length of time it will take for the third chapter okay. FS, out**


	3. Going, Going, Pokémon!

**Alright, it's time for another exclusive chapter of Ash's Lewd Adventure!**

**Chapter 3**

**Going, Going, Pokèmon!**

As Ash and Misty followed the two Team Rocket goons in Viridian Forest, they suddenly got lost and roam around the forest like ants in an anthill. "Ah fuck," Ash said, "this is getting us nowhere fast".

"Calm down Ash, we'll get out of here in a jiff"

"Stop talking bullcrap we've been walking for how long and we still haven't-" just then a Caterpie fell on Ash's head. "AH, A BUG!" Misty yelled out as she ran away. "A what?" Ash asked as he took the Caterpie off from his head and in his hands. "Oh hey little guy, you lost?" He asked as the small green bug shook it's head. "Then crawl along then" Ash told it as he placed him down. "Did Misty just ditch me? Oh no she didn't" He said with a girly attitude, clicking his fingers in the process as Pikachu but got an orgasm in response. "...I guess she did..."

**Meanwhile...**

"Phew I lost them" Misty said with relief as she wiped some sweat off her forehead. "And that is a good sign because..." She trailed off as she couldn't finish her sentence. "God dammit, now I'm all alone in this bug infected forest" Misty explained as she shivered in fear. "Hopefully Ash will find me"

"Or someone else will" a voice told her as Misty looked behind her and stared at the unfamiliar figure in front of her.

"Who are you?"

**Meanwhile...**

"Misty? Misty? Misty!? You there babe? Misty?" Ash kept shouting out as he looked around the forest for her. "Where the hell could that bitch ran off to?" Ash asked himself as he heard a cry out for HELP!

"Woah, sounds like someone's in trouble" he concluded as he ran towards the source. A few minutes later he found a girl getting cornered by two Team Rocket goons. The girl had blue hair, a black mini dress with a white undershirt inside a V-shaped neck with a short pink skirt. She also wore a white beanie with a pink Poké Ball print on it and pink knee-high boots with black socks.

"You coming with us you little bitch!" The Team Rocket goon told her as he came even near to her, which made her fear of what they would do to her rise. "Please, leave me alone. I heard nothing at all"

"Sure you didn't" the other goon said as Ash spoke out to them. "Hey punks!". The two turned around and stared at the raven haired boy in front of them. "Pick on someone your own size"

"You not our size either boy"

"You know what I mean!"

"No, what do you mean?"

"I don't know, I heard it in a movie, but just leave her out of whatever she's in"

"Hey Garin, let's teach this twerp a lesson"

"Yeah, go out Bellsprout"

"Come on out Zubat!"

The two men told their pokèmon as a yellow headed root-plant pokèmon and a flying blue bat came out.

"Woah, never seen 'em before" Ash explained as he took Dexter out and scanned the two.

_"Bellsprout, the Flower Pokèmon. Prefers hot and humid places. It ensnares tiny insects with its vines and devours them."_

_"Zubat, the Bat Pokèmon. Emits ultrasonic cries while it flies. They act as a sonar used to check for objects in its way."_

"Hmm, I assume this fight won't be as easy as a walk in the park so I'll be needing your full co-operation for this gruesome brawl... Wow, where did that big words come from? Anyway can I trust you on this one?" Ash asked his yellow companion as she came for the 452nd time today while showing a thumbs up and a serious face.

"Alright! Let's show these buffoons they no match for us"

**5 second later...**

"Run!" Ash exclaimed as he ran with Pikachu on his leg again not listening to him in battle and coming another time.

"Damn you Pikachu, the least you could is run with me!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Who are you?" Misty asked with caution as the boy came close to her. He had white hair with a black headband with a red PokéBall pattern on his forehead. He had a long-sleeved red and black sweater and black pants with yellow cuffs at the bottom. He also had red and black sneakers and yellow and blue palm gloves. "My name's Brendan, what's yours?" He asked as Misty hesitated first but answered anyway. "My name's Misty"

"If I didn't know any better it seems like you're kinda lost" he guessed.

"Yeah I am, actually. I am looking for my boyfriend, did you see him?"

"Honestly you the first person I've seen in this forest, but I wouldn't mind to help if you want me to?"

"Well, I guess two heads are better than one"

"Great, so where did you last see him?"

"Sorry but that's what I'm trying to figure out"

"Oh well then where do you suppose we begin?"

Just then they heard a girlish cry. "Apparently this way" Misty said as the two race to the source.

**Meanwhile...**

"You can run but you can't hide!" The goon stated as they passed Ash who was hiding behind a tree. Then Ash showed the loser sign and whispered, "Suckas". Just then the two turned their heads and glare at him. Ash smiled slyly and ran the opposite direction. "You can run-"

"But you can't hide yeah I know you said that already"

"Oh smartass huh? Well let's show this smartass who's smart"

"Smarter, Einstein" the raven haired boy corrected.

"Don't lecture him!" the other Team Rocket guy told Ash as they screech to a halt in front of a stall with Ash wearing a mustache. "Step right up and you could be a winner"

"Oo oo, I always wanted to be a winner" (Ha ha, comedy gold. Wait, he's serious?)

"Me too" (Total Losers, literally)

"Then you sirs are in for the time of your lives"

"What do we have to do, what do we have to do!?"

"Just place all the pokèballs you two stole on the counter and you'll be winners immediately" Ash told them as to his surprise they did it.

"Alright alright we won we won!" They shouted with much enthusiasm in unison as they celebrated with Ash grabbing the bunch of pokèballs and started sneaking off. 'Wow this was so easy. Team Rocket will get jealous of my gift. But unfortunately for them, I'll be returning this pokèmon to their rightful owners' Ash thought as he heard the Team Rocket goon shouted out for him. The raven haired boy stood there with a pulsing heart and a sour tongue as he turned around and waited for the beat down.

"Where's our prize?"

"Wait what?"

"You heard me, we won right? So where is our prize?"

"Oh, this piece of grass?" Ash said as he pulled out a grass from the ground and handed to them.

"Are you fucking SERIOUS?!"

"...Yes..." Ash gulped.

"This is the most wonderful gift... (Swallow his emotions in) Okay, I have ever received"

"This is the only gift we've received in our lives" the other one stated as they started to sob with joy as Ash exhaled in relief and walked away.

**30 minutes later...**

"Wait a minute!"

"What is it?"

"He gave us only one! Where is yours?"

"Yeah let's get him!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Ash are you there?"

"No I'm right next to you" Ash stated as he stood right next to Misty and Brendan. "There you are, where were you?"

"Actually where the fuck were you!? I had to face two Team Rocket guys all by myself and this horny bitch did nothing to help!" He stated as he pointed at a Pikachu who was actually filled with her own cum not to mention Ash's leg as well.

"Geez Pikachu, you smell dirty" Misty told her as she kept her nose closed.

"Pikachu (Thank you)"

"And I'm not talking about sexy dirty either" she said as they heard rushling coming from a bush. "Oh shit here they come!" Ash said as he hid behind Misty and screamed like a girl with the same blue haired girl from before appearing out of the bushes. "Geez Misty it's just a girl get it together you scream just like a girl, sheesh" Ash told her as he walked in front of Misty bravely.

"I am a girl..."

"Oh hey you the girl from before"

"Yes and you the boy from before. My name's Dawn, thanks for rescuing me"

A/N: You call running away unintentionally saving someone's life...?

"Aw no sweat, it's what I do (you only did this once!). My name is Ash from Pallet Town and this is my pokémon Pikachu. This is Misty and this is, urm... Who are you anyway?"

"Name's Brendan"

"Brendan huh? Who do you work for?"

"Urgh, Nobody..."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes he's sure Ash. He's with me"

"Oh so you breaking up with me huh?" Ash said with anger as Dawn was surprise that Misty was his girlfriend.

"No I don't mean by together I mean he helped me find you"

"Oh so you not interested in her tits or ass?" Ash asked with anger as he began to fondle with them. "No"

"Ash stop being on his case"

"Fine but I'm warning you-" Ash tried to say but was interrupted by a voice. "If you don't give my fucking pokéballs back then all hell will break loose!" Ash and co. looked back and saw a lot of Team Rocket trainers and a guy in the middle with gray hair, black outfit and several rings on his fingers.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"I am the leader of this Team Rocket group"

"Oh so you married to each one of those followers"

"What? No!"

"Then what is the rings for?"

"It's my accessories"

"Oh so now his calling you guys disposable trash"

"No I'm not!"

"Then why-"

"Anywho, My name is Sexy and I will teach you not to steal from me" he said as everyone looked at the sack of pokéballs Ash had in his hands.

"*Chuckle* His name is Sexy" Ash says as the group laughed softly with the Team Rocket group chuckling as well.

"Don't laugh you twerps, especially you motherfuckers" Sexy warned the group behind him.

"You know your name is ironic"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing, ha hah"

"Ha hah, good one. Wait, I don't get it, and why am I laughing?" Sexy asked himself.

"Ha hah, wait a sec, you stole those pokémon?" Misty asked with surprise.

"No, well yes but-"

"How could you Ash" she said as she began to start crying. "I thought you were better than this"

"But I didn't steal them"

"You said you did"

"Well yes I did but-"

"Go out Zubat!" The four Team Rocket goons said as they threw out four Zubats.

"Oh come on I'm tryin to talk here!"

"Zubat use Supersonic" a goon told one of the Zubats as it screech a loud Supersonic at the four kids. "Fuck, that hurts!"

"Give up?"

"We haven't even begun to fight, literally. Alright come on out Staryu and Starmie" Misty said as two star shaped pokémon came out.

"I think I'll join in also. Come on out Mudkip!" Brendan ordered as a blue fish pokémon came out.

"You too Piplup!" Dawn said as a small penguin pokémon came out.

"Woah!" Ash said in awe as he scanned the four pokémon with his pokédex.

**"Staryu, the Star Shape Pokémon. An enigmatic Pokémon that can effortlessly regenerate any appendage it loses in battle"**

**"Starmie, the Mysterious Pokémon, and the evolve form of Staryu. Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem"**

**"Pokémon cannot be identified because it is from an advance region that cannot be recognized"**

**"Pokémon cannot be identified because it is from an advance region that cannot be recognized"**

"Damn pokédex, it's broken" Ash stated as he tried looking at the jack in which reminded him of a vagina.

"Didn't you listen, Ash? It says the Pokémon is not recognized cause it is from another region" Misty explained.

"Wait so your pokémon is not from the Kanto region?"

"Yeah, me and my Mudkip are visiting from the Hoenn region to enter the Indigo League"

"Us as well, well only the visiting part. We're from the Sinnoh region"

"Wow, really?" Ash said as he was surprised in a way.

"Zubat use Wing Attack" a Team Rocket goon interrupted them as the Zubat flapped it's wings to emit bright energy waves towards them.

"Quick Starmie dodge and use Water Gun!" Misty ordered as the purple water pokémon jumped up and shot water at the Zubat.

"Zubat use Double Team!" Another one said as the ordered bat made clones of itself. "This won't be easy" Ash said as he tried taking off Pikachu from his leg. "This won't be easy at all".

"Piplup use Bubble on as many Zubats as possible" Dawn ordered as the little penguin shot bubbles from his mouth, all different sizes and collided with a bunch of fake Zubats. "Use Wind Attack!" He ordered as several Wind Attacks from all sorts of directions went towards the blue penguin.

"Quick dodge it!" Dawn told him but was too late as small explosions was created by each Wing Attack. When the smoke cleared it showed a fainted Piplup lying on the ground.

"Oh no Piplup" Dawn said as she returned him with the remaining fake Zubats disappearing.

"One down, three to go" Sexy explained as Brendan's Mudkip dodge countless Wing Attacks. "Now Mudkip, use Water Pulse!" He told the fish pokémon as a medium size water cannon came out of it's mouth and on a Zubat which made it faint. "Damn"

"One down and she still won't let go!" Ash explained as he got a plank from nowhere and put it between Pikachu and his leg and pushed with all of his might.

"Zubat use Supersonic"

"Staryu dodge it and use Swift" Misty ordered as the brown star jumped to the left and threw golden stars at the Zubat which made it faint also.

"Alright two down and-" Misty tried to say but was interrupted by a fainting Staryu.

"Two to go" Sexy said with a smirk as Ash got a chainsaw from nowhere and used it on Pikachu.

"Now Zubat end that fish with Poison Fang!" A Team Rocket guy ordered as the Zubat's fangs glowed and collided with Mudkip.

"Mudkip!" Brendan cried out as Mudkip could barely stand due to it being poisoned.

"Damn, I thought it was going to end him. No matter, finish him with Bite!" He said as the Zubat was about to go in for the kill but was stopped by a Water Gun from Starmie. "Oh yes, a critical hit!" Misty explained as the Zubat fainted.

"Hey thanks Misty" Brendan said with a smile which made Misty smile as well.

"Oh yes now it's two against one. You don't need to worry now Ash, the situation's under control" Misty said as she saw Ash using a pneumatic drill on Pikachu.

"Use Wing Attack!" Misty heard the Team Rocket guy said as Starmie fainted in front of her. "Oh no Starmie!"

"Oh no Mudkip!" Brendan cried out as the blue fish pokémon fainted from the poison.

"Hah, so that means we win" Sexy said with a huge grin as Ash picked up a Sailor's boat and slam it on Pikachu which didn't do anything.

"I'm surprised the narrator gave me the strength to pick that up" Ash said as he gave up since he thought it was no use convincing Pikachu to help.

But then suddenly Pikachu got a serious face on and got off from her trainer's leg. "Pikachu, are you gonna help?" Ash asked with hope and to his delight, she nodded in return.

"Pika Pika Pikachu (Nobody touches my pimp but me)" Pikachu stated with seriousness as Ash couldn't get what she was saying.

"Alright, now let's show these bitches not to mess with us"

"Alright, Pikachu's finally going to fight!" Misty explained with joy.

"Zubat, Supersonic" the trainer ordered as the Zubat screeched huge sound waves towards Pikachu. "Quick Pikachu dodge, then use Thundershock!" Ash ordered as the yellow rodent did what it was told and shocked the living hell out of the Zubat, who fainted afterwards.

"Damn! You just lucky that Zubat was tired of all the battling. But now we'll see how you'll deal with my pokémon, come on out, Seviper!" Sexy said as a blue, yellow and red snake came out.

"Woah, I gotta say, I'm very intimidated by it's appearance, NOT" Ash said as he took Dexter out and scanned the pokémon.

"Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon, and the evolve form of Arbok. It sharpens its swordlike tail on hard rocks. It hides in tall grass and strikes unwary prey with venomous fangs"

'Hmm, since this Pokémon is a Poison-type, Ground and Psychic-type moves would be super effective against it. Unfortunately I don't have one of those in my party. Come to think of it, Pikachu is the only pokémon I've got! Fuck, I seriously need to catch more pokémon' the raven haired boy thought as he heard Sexy ordered his Seviper to use Poison Sting, which made him wake up from his trance.

"Oh shit Pikachu, use Quick Attack" he ordered as his female pokémon dodged all of the Poison needles and collided with the snake, causing it to fly and crash into a tree. "Get up you weak motherfucker and use Dig!". Suddenly the snake dug a hole and went underground. "Fuckballs, now how am I suppose to dodge this attack when I can't see it"

"Try to concentrate Ash, maybe you'll be able to pin point it's attack location" Misty told him as Ash did what she said and soon enough, he felt a slight movement underground. "Jump Pikachu and use Thundershock!" Ash told her as she jumped just in time before a blue Seviper came shooting out of the ground. She then used a powerful Thundershock and made it faint. "Yes! You did it!"

"Not yet, return Seviper! If you finish my next pokémon then I guess I have to let you be. Scolipede, come forth!" He said as a purple centipede-like pokémon came out.

"Holy hell now that is scary, NOT!" Ash joked again as he got Dexter out and scanned.

**"Pokémon cannot be identified because it is from an advance region that cannot be recognized"**

"A new pokémon as well huh? Well no matter, use Quick Attack!" He ordered as Sexy smiled evilly.

"Fool, Scolipede, let's show this crack head who's he messing with. Use Poison Shield!" He ordered as a purple transparent mirror appeared in front of him and Pikachu ran and bounced away from it, and obtaining a purple aura around it. "Ha ha hah, Poison Shield is a move where if attacked, bounces the opponent back with twice the amount of damage of it's own attack. And better yet, poison the pokémon in the process. Now use Poison Tail!" He ordered as the purple snake attacked the yellow rodent with it's tail.

"Mothercracker, I'm in deep shit!"

"Bring Pikachu back Ash, it's no use! Pikachu can't fight in this condition" Misty explained as Ash had no choice.

"Damn it!" Ash cursed as he could do nothing but to return Pikachu. But unfortunately, Pikachu wouldn't go in his pokéball.

"Pikachu, it's over, get in this ball or no balls and sausage tonight!" He told her as Misty knew what he meant whereas Brendan and Dawn didn't had a clue except for food. "Pika pika pikachu!" Pikachu complained as Ash was becoming annoyed by her attitude. "Pikachu the, well Pikachu, you come inside this ball this instant!"

"Attack with Quick Attack!" Sexy said as Scolipede came in with quick speed with Pikachu standing, too hurt from the Poison.

"Oh no Pikachu!" Ash cried out before a green Caterpie pushed Pikachu out of the way just in time. "What the? Wait, are you the same Caterpie from before?" He asked as the Caterpie nodded.

"Bring as much reinforcements as you want, but my Scolipede will ram you straight back into your mother's womb! Scolipede, use Bite!" Sexy told it as Scolipede went straight in and was about to bite the Caterpie but it sprayed String Shot and covered his mouth.

"Wow, fantastic thinking Caterpie" Ash complimented as the green bug tackled the Scolipede twice before it's mouth became free.

"Fool, don't you know you a Bug-type? My Scolipede barely gets hurt from Bug-type"

"So does Caterpie pussy"

"Pussy? I'll show you who's a pussy! Scolipede use Megahorn!" Sexy ordered as the huge insect charge in with it's horns and force Caterpie in the air. "Ah Caterpie!" Ash exclaimed as he ran and caught the baby worm pokémon.

"Are you okay?"

Suddenly Caterpie shot String shot in the air and it covered it's body with it.

"Is he..."

"Evolving?!" Dawn trailed off as Brendan finished her sentence while Misty looked on with a gross expression.

A few seconds later Caterpie turned into a hard looking green shell as Ash scanned it with Dexter.

_"Metapod, The Cocoon Pokémon, and the evolve form of Caterpie. Hardens its shell to protect itself. However, a large impact may cause it to pop out of its shell"_

"Even if it evolved, that doesn't mean it isn't a Bug-Type"

"Wait, something's happening" Dawn pointed out as Metapod cracked and out came Butterfree.

"It evolved, TWICE!?" Brendan said with a surprised expression as Ash grinned while he scanned it again.

_"Butterfree, The Butterfly Pokémon, and the evolve form of Metapod. Its wings, covered with poisonous powders, repel water. This allows it to fly in the rain"_

"So fucking awesome!" Ash exclaimed as the newly evolved Butterfree flew up and flapped it's wings continuously to created a gust of wind which collided with Scolipede multiple times. Afterwards the Scolipede was returned after fainting. "Fuck! You lucky asshole, this isn't over nigga!"

"First of all, you not black. And second, Whatever" Ash said with no care as they retreated.

"Thanks Butterfree, we really appreciate what you did for us" Ash told the Butterfly as he looked at Ash with excitement which Ash got the idea what Butterfree wanted to give.

"Alright, I understand. I'll love for you to come with us too, isn't that right Pikachu?" The raven haired boy asked his partner who came on his leg.

"What the?! I thought you were injured!?"

"Pika (Nope)"

"You lazy mother-"

"Ash!" Misty called as the three kids walked towards him. "That was an amazing fight Ash, I'm impressed even though you lost"

"Yeah and that will be the last cause I finally have control over Pikachu"

"Pikachu! (I'm gonna come!)"

"...I think. Anyways" he said as he took a pokéball out and threw it at Butterfree. It then swallowed the butterfly and clicked as Ash picked it up and shouted, "Alright I caught a Butterfree!"

"Pika pikachu! (I'm Coming!)"

"Damn that was difficult. Let's get outta this shitty maze" Ash told them.

**Until they get out of Viridian Forest later...**

"Finally! We out of Viridian Forest!" Mity exclaimed with joy.

"We know, the bold words above your line tells us that already" Ash told her as Brendan was surprised.

"And to think, you just said we should get out of this maze of a forest a few words ago" Brandon said.

"It felt like we were somehow teleported to the exit" Misty said with curiosity as Ash was about to walk when a blue monkey passed him with such speed. "What the hell? What was that?"

"It looked like a monkey" Dawn thought as Ash got a pokéball out. "Well whatever it is it's mine, right Pikachu?"

"Pika (I'm coming!)"

"Why do I even bother?" He said with a dull expression as he ran in the bushes silently and saw his prey. "You mine bitch, or dog" he stated as he threw a pokéball at it before the red and white capsule swallowed it with a red aura. Soon after, the pokéball shot back on Ash's forehead hard as the pokémon came out of it with a threatening expression.

"...Ow" he exclaimed as Misty helped him up.

"You okay Ash?"

"Yeah, but that pokémon won't!" He explained with anger before realizing how cute the pokémon was. Somehow, the raven haired boy fell in love, well, from his manhood of course. 'What a cutie pie' Ash thought to himself as he tried hiding his tent from his allies.

"That cannot be a Kanto region pokémon, it has to be one from a different region" Brandon said with confidence as Ash scanned the pokémon.

**"Pokémon cannot be identified because it is from an advance region that cannot be recognized"**

"Yeah you right"

"Why do it look so angry? Ash, what did you do?" Misty asked as the raven haired boy shrugged. "I only through a pokéball at it"

"I don't think it liked that" Brandon said as the blue monkey spat Water Gun out of it's mouth, shooting all four away and on their backs.

"Ah shit! Is everyone okay?" Ash asked as everyone moaned in pain. The raven haired boy was sitting on top of everyone. "Oh sorry" he chuckled as he got off. Then out of the bushes hopped the blue monkey as she stared Ash down with a Leer.

"Alright, if you gonna play hard-to-get, then let's do this! Go on out Butterfree!" He ordered as he threw out Butterfree. Then without warning, the monkey ran in with Tackle. "Quick Butterfree, fly up and use Sleep Powder!" He ordered as the butterfly pokémon flew up high and emitted Green sparkly dust which the opposing pokémon swiftly jumped away and used Water Pulse. "Dodge it!" Ash commanded but was too late as the collision caused an explosion. The evolved Metapod fell down on the ground, but barely stood up. "Hang in there Butterfree, use Quick Attack!" The raven haired boy told it as it flew in fast and damage the monkey. "Nice, now Tackle!" He said which was successful as well. "Now Quick Attack again follow by Wing Attack!" He told it which was successful until Wing Attack. The female monkey dodged it and used Water Pulse. "Use Harden and then Wing Attack once again!" The raven haired boy told the butterfree as it turned a transparent green color which protected itself from the incoming attack, but not successful enough to block all damage. Afterwards it used Wing Attack which was all critical hits, causing extreme damage to the monkey and made it crouch on one knee. "Alright! Now you mine (Definitely mine to fuck that is!)"

Then, all of a sudden a pokéball came and captured it. With a poof, the pokémon was caught and a happy boy simply picked it up. "What the fuck! Hey, that's my pokémon!"

"Oh really? Then why is it in my pokéball?" He asked before an angry Ash answered, "Because you captured it!"

"Exactly" he said before walking away. "But but but, you can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I was battling it first!"

"You snooze you lose"

"That's it!" Ash said before pulling up his sleeves and stomping towards him. "No Ash, don't do it" Misty suggested as she tried pulling him back but Ash pushed her off from him gently. "Don't get involve Misty, this is between me and him" with one swift hit, Ash ran behind her with a bloody nose. "I change my mind, you take him"

"Having a girl fight for you is the most lowest level a guy can go"

"Oh yeah, how about my pokémon then huh?"

"You really sure? I don't want to make your pokémon bloody as well"

"What's the matter, chicken?" Ash taunted as he acted like a chicken. "Fuck fuck fuck FUCK OFF!" He exclaimed, replacing what the chicken normally say with his own.

"Fine, let's battle"

"If I win I get my pokémon you stole from me!"

"And if I win, that red hair girl is my woman"

"Deal!"

"What!?" Misty exclaimed with shock.

Soon...

"This is a Pokémon Trainer Match. The match ends when all pokémon on one side is unable to battle. This match will consists of 2 pokémon each. Trainers are allowed to switch pokémon as they see fit" Brandon explained as he stood in the middle of the two trainers, Ash and the boy named Kal. Dawn was on the side line waiting for Misty who was talking to Ash. "Ash, you can't put me on the line!" She said with a little anger.

"Don't worry, I won't lose" he said with a confident smile. "And if you don't?"

"...I haven't thought that one through actually"

"Ash!" She said flushing with anger.

"Don't worry, I won't lose"

"I have a bad feeling about this" she said as she took a seat next to Dawn. "Alright, begin!" Brandon told them as Ash threw out Butterfree and Kal threw out Rhyhorn.

"Wow, new pokémon" Ash said in awe as he scanned the pokémon.

**"Rhyhorn, the Spikes pokémon. Its massive bones are 1000 times harder than human bones. It can easily knock a trailer flying"**

"Rhyhorn use Tackle!"

"Wait, I'm not ready! Fly up Butterfree!" He commanded as his Butterfree flew up, causing the Rhyhorn to stop. "Hah, since Rhyhorn is a Ground-type, this battle is officially mine!"

"Oh really? Rhyhorn, use Rock Smash" the purple haired boy ordered as the Rhino pokémon threw rocks at the Bug-type, hitting it in the process.

"Oh no, Butterfree, you okay?" He asked with concern as the butterfly nodded. "Alright, now use Wing Attack!"

"Use Protect Rhyhorn!"

"Damn, with that move being used, I can't get through unless... Butterfree fly around him while using Wing Attack!"

"Nice" Misty said with a smile, "since Protect only happens in front of the pokémon, Butterfree's Wing Attacks will definitely get through. Nice going Ash!"

"Aw thanks" he said with a cocky smirk.

"But Flying moves is not going to be very effective against Rhyhorn since it is a Rock-type as well" Brendan explained as Butterfree flew around and used multiple Wing Attacks. "You not clever huh? Use Rock Smash on my mark... Now!" Kal ordered as his Rhyhorn threw rocks at the given direction. "Quick, stop Butterfree!" Ash tried saying but it was too late, Butterfree flew right into the attack and fell on the ground. "Butterfree, return!" Ash tried saying but Rhyhorn used Magnitude which immediately made it faint.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, Ash send out your last pokémon out"

"Fuck! I'm sorry, I should have not agree to this. When this is all over, I'm getting you to a Pokémon Center immediately" Ash explained as he returned the badly injured pokémon.

Pikachu, who just came, looked up at her trainer, who was cursing himself. "Pika? (What's wrong?)"

"It's nothing Pikachu, but I need you for this battle. If we don't win Misty will be taken and we won't get our pokémon back. Can you do this for me?"

"Pika Pikachu! (Alright, I'll help out!)"

"Great! Alright I send out my Pikachu for you" Ash explained as Pikachu tidy herself up and got into position.

"Even worse, Electric-type moves doesn't even affect Ground-type pokémon. And better yet, I have another pokémon on standby. I'm sorry to say this but Misty is mine" he stated as he winked at the red haired girl. Misty just looked at Ash with concern. "C'mon Ash, I believe in you"

"Alright Pikachu, start things off with Quick Attack"

"Normal moves ain't gonna do a lot of damage you know? Use Magnitude"

"I wasn't planning on a Normal Strike, jump up Pikachu and use your new move, Iron Tail!" Ash ordered as the yellow rodent jumped up and turned his tail into steel which collided with the Rhino, causing it to slide to it's trainer's side.

"Woah, that did a lot of damage since Steel-type moves is Super Effective against Rock-type pokémon" Brendan explained as Misty and Dawn was smiling and cheering Ash on. "C'mon Ash, you can do it!"

"That was unexpected, but not unpredictable. Use Double Team!" Kal commanded as the Rhyhorn projected multiple images of himself around the yellow rodent.

"Alright Pikachu, use Thundershock and then split it towards all of them!"

"Pika Pikachu!" She exclaimed as she separated the powerful thunder attack into several multiple lightning strikes which made the fake Rhyhorns disappear and hurt the real one a little.

"Wow, I never seen the Thundershock move being split before. Is that possible?" Dawn asked as Misty nodded, "I guess it is, we just witnessed it". She was pleasantly confused as well. "When did Pikachu learn to control it's Thundershock like that Ash?" Ash's 'girlfriend' asked with curiosity. "I learned Pikachu a lot from our first night together"

"Oh that" Misty realized he meant when he broke Pikachu and her virginity. She thought he was sleeping, but I guess he wanted to train.

"It wasn't easy to get Pikachu to listen to me but it wasn't impossible either. I just needed to get Pikachu to listen to me properly, and I think today's that day"

"You may have incredible strategies in your arsenal but that doesn't mean you gonna win. Rhyhorn use Tackle!"

"Jump up and use Iron Tail again!"

Pikachu did just that, but before colliding it's Iron Tail, Rhyhorn was ordered to use Protect which made Pikachu bounce off from the transparent mirror. "Now use Magnitude!"

"Oh no!" Ash exclaimed as Rhyhorn used Magnitude 11 which collided with a landing Pikachu, causing it to fly into Ash's arms.

"Woah, that did serious damage. Magnitude isn't your average move, it is really powerful if used right" Dawn explained as Misty was losing hope but wasn't ready to let go of it.

"Pikachu, you okay?" He asked with deep concern as Pikachu slowly opened it's eyes and jumped in front of Ash. But when it landed, her right foot cracked and Pikachu crouched down in pain. "Oh my gosh!" The girls exclaimed with horror as Brendan and Ash looked on with shock and displeasure. "Pikachu, stop you can't continue like this! Return!" He pointed the pokéball at her but it did nothing. Pikachu didn't wanted to return at a time like this. Everyone is counting on her, especially her trainer. "Pika (I'm okay)" Pikachu told him as she stood up slowly.

"Pikachu, you return right now or I'll, I'll..."

"Pikachu! Pika Pi (Let me do this Ash! Please)" she asked as Ash had no choice but to agree. "Alright, but you two are going to the Pokémon Center right after this, okay?"

"Pika! (Okay!)" She agreed as Ash's three companions admired Pikachu's bravely. "And to think this battle was all over; Pikachu never gives up huh?" Dawn asked Misty who nodded with a smile. 'I'm proud of you too, regardless of the outcome. At the very beginning Pikachu wasn't ready to let go of that leg of Ash's. But now I can see these two were meant to be. Good luck you too, I hope you win this guy hardcore!' She thought with admiration before Kal said, "I think I gave you enough time to relax, okay Rhyhorn let's end this! Use Rock Smash!" He said as his pokémon threw rocks at the mouse. "Pikachu Pika Pi (Let's use my new move Ash)" Pikachu explained Ash nodded. "Quick dodge it Pikachu and then use your new move Thunderbolt!" He ordered as Pikachu dashed past it and jumped and used a massive amount of Lightning on the Rock and Ground pokémon who took a lot of damage even though it wasn't very effective.

"Fortunately for you, since my pokémon is a Rock-type as well, it still receives damage. But that doesn't make any difference, Rhyhorn, use Magnitude!"

"Jump Pikachu and use Iron Tail"

"Quick use Protect!" He said as the same thing happened just like before. "It's over, this battle is ours. Use Magnitude!" He ordered as the Rhyhorn used Magnitude 12. "Quick Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded as the collision of both attacks on the opposing pokémon caused huge explosions.

When the smoke cleared Rhyhorn was out cold. "Oh yes we won against Rhyhorn Pikachu!" He explained as Pikachu gave a thumbs up before falling down, completely fainted. "Pikachu and Rhyhorn is unable to battle, which means Kal is the winner!" Brendan explained as Kal returned Rhyhorn with a smirk.

"I guess I won then" he simply stated as he looked at Misty and signaled her to come with. To her displeasure, she unwillingly and reluctantly walked and caught up with him. "Misty..." Ash said her name with sorrow as the red haired girl looked at him. "...I'm sorry..." He said as he just looked away, too embarrassed and disappointed to look at her. "Bye" she said with sadness as she walked with Kal to the arisen.

Later...

After a long, silent and awkward moment, the three finally made it to Pewter City. "Finally we here at Pewter City, well, I must be going" Brendan explained as he waved goodbye to the duo. "Do you want me to keep you company so long Ash?" Dawn asked with concern as the raven haired boy shook his head with despair. "I'm okay, you go on ahead"

"Don't worry Ash, you'll get your girlfriend back, I just know it"

"How come?"

"Cause you too persistent to let go of something that's precious to you"

'Well, she does have a point' Ash thought to himself, 'But I just saw Misty as a bitch that wants to help me on my journey. Do I really think of her as an actual partner?'

"Well, I'll see you later then" Dawn said with a smile as she began to walk off.

"Yeah, see ya"

Later...

"Hello, welcome to the Pokémon Center. I'm Nurse Joy and I'll be assisting you"

"Hi Nurse Joy, can you treat my two pokémon here? They're really badly injured" he said with a blue tone. "What's the matter? You sound sad" she said with concern as Ash just looked down. "Well it's a long story"

"Don't worry, I have time. Chansey, can you take these Pokémon to Room 132?"

"Chansey" the nurse pokémon nodded with a smile as she took them at the back.

After Nurse Joy and Ash sat down, Ash explained to her the situation. "Oh my, you shouldn't have done that"

"I know I regret doing it but I can't just go back into the past. What can I do?"

"Well if you ask me then I would suggest getting her back"

"But they could be anywhere after my pokémon are done healing"

"Well they could be anywhere, but they are not impossible to find. Just believe in yourself, and you will have to bump into them eventually right?"

"I guess so. Thanks Nurse Joy, you really helpful" Ash thanked as Joy just returned a warm smile. "Anytime Ash".

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"All Nurse Joys knows what happened last night to their cousin" she stated as Ash tried to remember that time. "Oh, how come?"

"Cause she spread the word. A hunk of a boy is out and about with a big penis"

"Ha hah, yeah... Do you want to, you know?"

"Sorry, I'm married"

"But that doesn't mean you can't have some fun" he stated seductively as he gave her the eye. "I'm loyal, Ash, but I know who would enjoy sex with a boy like you?"

"Who?"

"My younger sister in Cerulean City. She's 14 and she's a complete virgin. When she heard about you she got really excited. She uses her fingers, but she doesn't want to use our cousin's dildos because she wants to give you her virginity for your Virgin Hunt"

"Wait, how do you know about my hunt?"

"You told my cousin last night, remember?"

"Actually there was so many crazy things that happened in Chapter 2 I can't remember most of it"

"What do you mean Chapter 2?"

"I don't know, it's in my script. Anyway, thanks a lot, see ya"

"Bye"

"Oh and tell your sister there's a huge meat shack that is gonna approach her soon"

"*Giggle* Okay I will cheers"

Ash just waved at the helpful Nurse Joy as he exited the building. Then, he stood there for about 1 minute before realizing, "oh fuck, I forgot my pokémon!"

Later...

"Alright, where's the first gym leader!" Ash called out as he looked around and got weird expressions from people. "What? Move along or I'll fuck you up!" He threatened as they speed walked passed him.

"Pikachu" Pikachu said to Ash as the raven haired boy just looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean let's train?"

"Pika Pikachu (I mean we train for the Gym Leader)"

"But you two are already strong enough" he stated as Pikachu just shook her head.

"Pi Pi Pikachu (After being defeated by one pokémon, I disagree)"

"Fine, let's get stronger!"

"Pikachu! (You mean me and Butterfree!)" she told him as Ash noticed someone looking around, obviously searching. Heading towards the person, especially since it's a girl, Ash got into a confident walk.

"And she has red hair too!" Ash said with amazement.

Hey, I'm the narrator, now shut up! Now, where was I? Oh yeah, the raven boy approached the girl with style, trying to show off but tripped over a stone and tumbled right in front of the girl. "Oh hi, may I give you a hand?"

"Yeah thanks. Now, may I give you a hand?" He said with confidence before dusting dirt off his clothes. "Actually yeah, I'm looking for a guy named Ash Ketchum"

"You looking at him" he said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh, you even cutter than Dawn explained" she complimented with a smile as Ash got curious. "Dawn? What do you mean? Did she send you?"

"Yeah she said she forgot to give you this" the red haired stated as she took out a beautiful necklace. "What's this?"

"Dawn says it's a Lucky necklace. If you put it on, it will help you through your journey"

"Wow really?" He asked with excitement as he put it on. "Well, that's what she said. Anyway, bye. It was a pleasure meeting you Ash"

"You too urm..."

"Call me Zoey" she said with a wink as she walked off. As she walked on, Ash stared at her round firm young ass, receiving arousal with every movement. "Wow" he simply said as he was day dreaming of seducing her in the woods, squeezing, rubbing, slapping and doing all sorts of nasty things to those two buttocks of hers. "Great, now I'm stiff as hell" he complained as he looked to his side to see a guy staring at it seductively. "Get outta here!" Ash yelled at him as he threw stones at the retreating man. Afterwards he got to work, training his pokémon with a hard boner.

Later...

"Man, that was hard work wasn't it guys?" He asked as he wiped sweat off his forehead. "Pika Pi! (We did the dirty work!)" Pikachu huffed as her ears perked up. "Pika (Something's coming)" she warned as she got into a battle phase.

"Yeah, and it's not you this time" he stated as he stood up with seriousness. There, out of the woods came a light pink round balloon like pokémon. "Aw, I mean wow, what pokémon is that?" He asked with curiosity as he took out his Pokédex.

**"Igglybuff, the Balloon pokémon. It has a very soft body. If it starts to roll, it will bounce all over and be impossible to stop"**

"Igglybuff?" He asked with humor as he tried holding his laughter in, which really offended the pokémon who stomped it's way to Ash. "I mean, what a unique name" he said sarcastically as he burst into a triumphant laugh.

She huffed with annoyance, then without warning, took a deep breathe before punching Ash to the arisen.

"Oh fuck, Ash is blasting off for the first time! Why did I just say that is beyond me!"

"Pika! (Ash!)" Pikachu yelled out with shock as Ash disappeared. Furious at the wild pokémon's action, the yellow electric mouse turned around and walked in front of it. They stared each other down, before making out furiously with their tongues.

Meanwhile...

"Ow" Ash exclaimed with pain as he landed hard on his butt.

"I'm surprised I'm not dead. Anyway, what is this place?". The raven haired boy just looked around at the new environment which looked a lot like a forest. It also had a waterfall near him. "Ah, fresh water" he said with desire as he drank some but spat it out. "Disgusting" he proclaimed as he drank more just to realize a pokémon was taking a dump in it. "Ah fuck, that's why it taste so shitty! Hey, what do you think you doing?"

"Sandshrew?" The pokémon who's obviously named Sandshrew said with confusion as he realized there was another human in the area. Scared, it ran away as Ash began to say, "Hey, listen to me when I'm talking to you, you little shit that shits little shitty shits... You little shit" he told it as he followed it but came back and drank some more water. "Still disgusting" he proclaimed again as he continued to drank before following the Sandshrew again. But again came back with a bottle of water which he got out of nowhere and filled it with the infected water. "Always get some shitty water for the road". When he finally went for the pokémon, he was stopped by a Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur" he warned as Ash backed up a little. "Look, I don't want any trouble- Go, Pikachu, Thundershock! Oh right, sorry, what I meant was sorry about the strange- Attack Butterfree! Oh right, what I meant to say was there is no need for violence- Go Ash, use Run!" He ordered himself as he ran away but was stopped with Vines strangling his arms and waist. "Oh no I'm dying! Wait, this is not so bad" just then the grip got tighter as Ash cried out in pain. "I take it back!"

"Bulbasaur, let go of that boy now!" He heard a voice ordered as the Vines loosen itself with Ash floating in air. "I'm flying, I'm fly-" just then Ash fell down on his head. "As if I didn't saw that Cartoon gravity thing coming" he said as he lost conscious after seeing a blurry image of a young girl.

Later...

When Ash opened his eyes, he found himself in a small comfy room on a bed. "Alright, first it was a forest, now a room. Who's using Teleport here?" He asked noone in particular.

"Figures"

"Oh, you awake" a female voice said as he saw a Blue haired girl entered the room. To Ash she was his next victim. Literally drooling, the raven haired boy said, "Really, cause beauty such as yours can only be seen in someone's dreams"

"Thanks. Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am, I'm not acting weird am I?"

"No I mean after your head fell on a boulder, it was bleeding pretty badly"

"Really?" He asked with surprise as he noticed the bandages on his head. "Yeah" she replied as she sat next to him. "Well, it doesn't hurt that's for sure, but you know what does?"

"No, what?"

Then all of a sudden Ash pulled down the sheets and they stared at his naked stiff throbbing cock. "This"

The girl turned completely red and tried to cover her eyes with her hand but Ash took it and placed it on his cock with a grin which made the girl gasp in shock. "Relax, it just likes you"

"W-What? H-How do you know?"

"Cause it's calling your name"

"That's ridiculous, private parts can't talk" she told him as she took her hand off his filthy dick. "It's true, just put your ear closer". She hesitated, looking away from it, but moved closer when Ash said, "Don't worry, it won't bite cause it doesn't have a mouth". Then, reluctantly, she came closer and closer with every "closer" he said. When she was close enough, Ash was ready to grab her head and ram it down her throat but then Bulbasaur came in suddenly and Vine Whipped his manhood.

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

**'Sorry, we having technical difficulties. Please stand by'**

"I'm sorry for what Bulbasaur did, I think he thought you were going to hurt me with that thing of yours" she explained as she blushed a bit just picturing it in her mind. "Nah, it's fine (It's so not fine!), I know he didn't mean it (he so meant it!). I wasn't going to hurt you with it, that's just absurd (I so was gonna hurt you, I think...?)"

"I know you wouldn't" she replied with a smile as Ash returned it, holding back a frown since his penis was still throbbing with pain from that hiding it received. "So this place is called the Hidden Village?"

"Yep, my name's Melanie. I take care of these pokémon that was deserted from their trainers. Poor guys"

"Melanie huh? That's a cute name"

"Bulbasaur" the plant pokémon said with suspicions of Ash's next move as he approached the two. "Oh and I assume you met Bulbasaur here already?"

"Yeah, what a cutie" Ash lied as he tried petting him but it bit his finger. "Ow, why you little- cute, innocent thing" he said, trying to not get on Melanie's bad side as he sucked his pinkie. "Naughty Bulbasaur, you do not bite our guest's finger" she told him as Bulbasaur bit his ankle. "Yowch!" Ash exclaimed in pain as he jumped up and down, keeping his ankle in the process. "Or anything on that matter! Sorry, Bulbasaur volunteered to look after and protect the Hidden Village and it's inhabitants. He did a great job so far. But noone found this place before, how did you?"

"I don't know. One minute I was training near Pewter City and then a Jigglypuff send me flying down here"

"That's awful, why did it attacked you?"

"Because I made fun of it's name" he joked.

"Well that's not nice"

"I know but you wanna know what it remind me of?"

"No, what?"

"Your round, firm, sweet fat young ass" he stated as he squeezed one cheek which made her jump. "Bulba Bulbasaur!" He scold as the pokémon brought it's whips out. "No Bulbasaur, it's okay, he didn't hurt me" she stated as Ash just made Loser signs and funny faces to Bulbasaur but made an innocent face when Melanie looked at him. "It is totally fine, Melanie. Why don't I make us some Tea while I'm at it" he suggested as he walked to the front door.

"That's so generous of you Ash"

"What can I say, I'mma generous guy"

"Bulba" he said with a low tone as it saw this moment was it's opportunity to get rid of him.

Soon...

Ash was dancing and singing his way to the kitchen with a chippy tone.

"Gonna make tea, gonna make tea, gonna make tea, for you and me, and after that, I'mma try fucking Melanie"

"Bulbasaur!" It called out as Ash looked behind him and saw the pest.

"Oh it's you"

"Bulba Bulbasaur!" He challenged as Ash was took back at this.

"Oh, you wanna finish me right here right now? Then c'mon boy, I'm ready for-" he tried finishing but the plant pokémon jumped and punched him on the mouth, causing his balance to be wobbly.

Feeling something on his lips, Ash touched and saw blood on his finger. "You hit like a bitch!"

Meanwhile...

Melanie was taking care of giving the pokémon some pokémon food when suddenly she heard loud crashes inside the Cottage. "What the? What's going on in there?"

When she entered the kitchen, she saw countless of broken plates and wood around the floor, and in the corner Ash was being punched continuously by Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur!" She called out as the plant pokémon stopped and got off from Ash. "Bulba?"

"Don't act so innocent, I saw what you did! Bad Bulbasaur, bad!"

"Bulba Bulbasaur, Bul Bulba-"

"Ha ah, not a another word mister. Now you go to the quiet corner and think about what you did" she demanded as Bulbasaur hesitated first but stomped upstairs when she yelled, "Now!".

"I'm so sorry Ash for Bulbasaur's actions. Are you okay?"

"Nah, I'm okay" he lied as his left eye was thick and blue and one was red as hell. A bunch of his teeth were missing and his face was completely bruised with bloody scratches.

"Oh you poor thing, don't worry, I'll fix you up" she told him as she helped him on the bed of the extra room. "What's it's deal anyway?" Ash asked.

"Well, Bulbasaur is actually a pokémon that was abandoned by it's trainer"

"Hey, how special is that compared to the other pokémon here. Give him a 1st place trophy"

"What you don't know Ash is that Bulbasaur's trainer is an abusive, alcoholical bastard. Everyday Bulbasaur use to get beaten up and tortured when that asshole raped it"

"Oh" Ash said with realization as he looked down with sympathy. "Since it learned that people outside of the Hidden Village is rapists, it tries to keep them away from me and the other pokémon"

With that Ash's idea of taking her virginity right there and now disappeared. He didn't knew how depressing it could be by taking someone's virginity if they said no. But he promised to take 1 000 virginities by any means necessary. Though he would do it, he didn't want to take so much time just to get to know one girl then taking her virginity and still have to be together with them. It was rape or date, and Ash took a while to make up his mind before Melanie finished his injuries. "All done!" She said cheerfully as Ash stood up with a smile. "Thanks, now let me give you something"

The raven haired boy pulled down his under attire and exposed his shaft to the girl, who stared at it with surprised. "Um, no thank you"

"That's wasn't an offer, it was an order" he smiled in deviousness as the girl looked at him with an angry expression. "I said no Ash!"

"And I said eat it now!"

"You didn't say that"

"I just did!" He said with annoyance as he shoved it in her mouth. Just when Ash was about to relax with her warm breathe on his shaft and her wet saliva all over it, Melanie bit his penis, causing Ash to take out with pain. "Fuck!" He cursed as it bled all over the floor. "What?" She asked with fake confusion and an innocent face that hid her madness, "You told me to eat it".

"Why you little-" Ash was interrupted by a loud crash outside. "What was that?!" They asked in unison.

Meanwhile...

"Prepare for trouble you little pests"

"And make it double we've found the pokémon jackpot nest!"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"..."

"Meowth!"

"Oh sorry Meowth-"

"Never mind you ruined it"

"But-"

"When the bitch says never mind then she means never mind!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Urgh, I said when the Stitch says, you know the cute alien from that disney movie?"

"Oh"

Meanwhile below the floating Meowth balloon, Ash and Melanie stared at them with looks that differed from each other. "Who are they?"

"Annoying motherfuckers, that's who"

"Seriously, who are they?"

"Team Rocket, they tried rioting a Pokémon Center for pokémon. But I stopped them"

"Pika Pikachu (You mean me!)"

"Oh sorry Pikachu, didn't see you there. Wait, Pikachu!?" Ash exclaimed with surprise and joy as he ran and hugged the pokémon. But then pushed her away when she began grinding on his chest. "How did you get here?"

"Easy, I tracked down the scent of my cum on your leg"

"That, seems, unlikely. Though I'll go with it" he shrugged as he stood up with a smile of realization as he looked at Pikachu. Then frowned at another realization as he began to panic. "Oh fuck, Pikachu, where's my pokémon!"

"Pika Pi Pikachu (It's around your belt)" she pointed out bluntly as Ash realized it was. "Oh, my bad. But I got an idea Pikachu. Let's practice our strength against these immature bitches".

"Pikachu Pika Pi (Good idea Ash!)"

"Ash!" Melanie cried out, "Bulbasaur's in trouble!" She pointed out as the plant pokémon was trying to protect the other pokémon but to no avail. Team Rocket brought a big net out and easily captured all the pokémon around them.

"Oh crap. Come out Butterfree! Use Quick Attack Pikachu!" He ordered as Pikachu rushed in recklessly as the net began to approached her. "Now Butterfree, Stun Spore!" The raven haired boy told his butterfly as orange powder came out of it and made the net froze in place. "What the?" James shouted in shock as Jessie decided to throw out Ekans. "Go, Ekans! Use Poison Sting!" The snake pokémon was ordered as he shot small thin needles at a sprinting Pikachu who was using the trees and get to the net. One by one the needles missed and Pikachu eventually landed on the net. "Quick Koffing, smoke screen that area to block Pikachu's sight" James commanded as the released pokémon released smoke from it's mouth that definitely blocked Pikachu's vision.

"Great. Now you Ekans use Poison Sting in the smokescreen.

"Gust on the smokescreen Butterfree!" Ash said as the fully evolved Caterpie flapped it's wings to create a strong temporary tornado that blew the smoke away. Just in time, Pikachu got visual once more and jumped up to dodge the attack. "Now Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Which sent the electrocuted pokémon off to the abyss. "Next Iron Tail on the lock of the net!".

A/N: Yes, the net has a locked gate that closed at the entrance after capturing the pokémon.

Once all the pokémon was freed, Butterfree was ordered to pop the balloon with it's Wing Attack which sent the Team flying off in the sky.

"Too easy" Ash said with a confident smile and crossed arms as the grateful pokémon and human crowded around Ash to thank him.

"Wow, that was amazing Ash!"

"Thanks, I try. But I couldn't have done it without the help of my pokémon, nice work guys"

"Pikachu! (Any time!)"

"Butterfree (No Prob)"

"Bulbasaur" the seed pokémon called out as he walked towards Ash with everyone giving way. Ash just looked at him with a serious face which had leadership written all over it. "Bulba Bulbasaur (I'd like to thank you for all your help)"

Ash just looked on at him, keeping his composure. "Bulbasaur Bul Bulba Bulbasaur (That being said, I would like to travel alongside with you, if that's okay with you?)".

Ash just smiled at the offer. "Alright, I'll let you tag along" he said, "but what about the pokémon that need you?".

"Don't worry about that, Bulbasaur and I knew this day would come anyway so I prepared myself to look after the whole village".

"You sure about that?"

"Of course" she said with a confident and worriless smile which made Ash smirk. "Alright," he started to say as he took out a pokéball. "Well, in ya go". He threw the pokéball at him to catch the seed pokémon. The pokéball wiggled a bit and soon enough, the pokémon was caught with a poof.

"Alright! I caught my 3rd official pokémon!" Ash shouted out loud with Pikachu and Butterfree celebrating with him.

"How exciting, Bulbasaur finally got a home"

"You know what else is exciting, that mouth of yours" Ash told her as he showed her his boner which made Bulbasaur immediately come out of it's ball without command and Vine Whipped it again.

"FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU-"

_**Sorry, we seem to be facing technical difficulties. Please stand by, or better yet, please stay updated for the next chapter of Ash's Lewd Adventure!**_

**Well there it is! Hope you review fol, fav, etc, and I'll being seeing you next time. See ya!**


	4. The Quest Inside Mt Moon

**Alright, time for another chapter of Ash's Lewd Adventure! I know the last chap ended on a sour note in a way for some of you viewers, but what can I say, noone prefers a perfect story, and this story is certainly no exception. I love all the reviews I've received so far, even the flames (it helps you build confidence of becoming better... most of the time). Anyway, here's the fourth chapter, hope you'll like it and remember to Review at the end okay? :)**

**############################**

**# Chapter 4 #**

**# The Quest Inside Mt Moon #**

**############################**

After a long time of training, Ash and his pokémon was finally ready for their very first gym leader. "Alright, it's time to get our first gym badge!"

"Pikachu (It's late)"

"Right after we sleep or after something misfortunate that usually happens to me to stop me from my goal in this shitty fanfic!"

The next day, Ash and Pikachu headed to Pewter City's gym just to be informed that the gym leader has not returned from his trip. "...Like that" Ash said with anger as Pikachu sighed in frustration. "Pikachu Pika Pikachu (Just had to open your big mouth)"

"Keep chatting like that then I'll have to shut your Trap Hole with a cock!"

"Pikachu Pika Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi... (First of all, this is not a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, and second, blah blah blah blah blah blah...)"

"I meant literally"

"Pika Pikachu? (Don't you mean Figuratively?)"

"Whatever!" The raven haired boy yelled with frustration as he heard someone behind him. "You looking for the gym leader?"

"No, I'm waiting for him. Why do you ask?" He asked with annoyance as he turned around and saw a young boy with a sad expression.

"My big brother hasn't come back from his excursion yet and we're really worried about him" he said with his head hanging with despair. "Please, could, you... Bring our brother back to us? I'm afraid something bad has happened to him..." The boy began tearing up with sadness as he wiped his eyes with his lower arm.

Ash couldn't help but feel sorry for the little guy as he showed a comforting smile while crouching down to meet his eye level. "Hey, don't cry" he told the child as he placed a hand on his shoulder with the boy looking up with running eye balls and nose. "Don't worry little guy, I'll bring your big brother back".

"Y-You will?" He asked with a pleasantly surprised expression. "Of course, now show me where he went?"

Soon...

"He went inside there" the little boy told the raven-haired boy as he pointed towards the entrance to a cave. Ash looked carefully at the sign next to it as it read: "**^ Mt Moon**".

They waited for a while until Pikachu spoke up. "Pikachu, Pika? (You can't read, can you?)"

"Yes I can"

"Pikachu Pika Pi Pikachu (Then read your three words you just said above my line)"

"Are you taking me for a fool? You know I can't read"

"Pikachu Pi Pika (That's what I was saying)"

"No you said I can read. Now see, you can't read"

"Pikachu Pika Pikachu! (I never said you can read and I can read!)"

"Then if you think you didn't say I can read and if YOU can read, then read the three translated words you said after 'I never said'"

"...Pikachu Pika Pi Pikachu (...Well at least you have some brain cells that survived when you were born)"

"Duh! Hey, wait a minute-"

**Can you guys get on track with the chapter already!**

"Fine, fine... What does this sign says" the raven haired boy asked as Pikachu sighed in annoyance answering that it says **"I'm retarded"**.

"'**I'm retarded!?**' Are you retarded!? How can it say that!? Wait, I know what it says, it says '**I'm retarded**'!Ha, see who's clever now Pikachu. My IQ even amaze myself" He complimented himself as the yellow rodent smacked her forehead.

'Pikachu Pikachu Pika Pikachu? (How did I even get stuck with a guy like him?)' She thought to herself as the young boy answered it was actually Mt Moon. Ash stood up straight with a wondering expression, "Mt Moon, huh? Isn't Mt Moon full of Fairy-type pokémon?"

"I think so. I heard it's very dangerous in there as well"

"Ha, I spit in the face of danger!"

**Soon...**

Ash walked out of the cave with a dull expression as his face was covered with saliva. "What happened?" The boy asked with concern.

"I think danger just spat in my face... But I still won't give up!"

**Soon...**

Ash barely got out as he slowly crawled to the two's position with his whole body full of saliva.

"I give up" the black haired boy stated as he raised a small flag and swung it around.

"Why not go in without Pikachu?" The young boy pointed out the priority as Ash stood up and shook the saliva off him like a dog. "That's so stupid, why would I- wait a sec, why don't I just go without Pikachu? Wow, I am a total genius" he complimented himself as Pikachu and the boy looked at each other. "Wow, he really did try the same joke like before. I guess I owe you 5 Zeni"

"Pikachu (Told you)"

"Ash, just take Pikachu with" the boy simply corrected his mistake earlier as Ash reluctantly did what he said. "I guess we even now since he didn't do it again"

"Pikachu (Stupid Ash)" she said with annoyance as the raven haired boy finally entered the cave with Pikachu this time.

"Watch out Pikachu, danger can lurk around any corner and attack you with a ball of spit"

"Pikachu Pika, Pikachu? (Danger is not evens a living thing, how the hell can it spit?)"

Suddenly a pokémon came out and Ash read it with his pokédex.

**"Danger, the danger pokémon. It's dangerous... Were you expecting more info?"**

"And that's proof there is a pokémon named Danger" Ash explained to his pokémon as she read the few paragraphs above this one before smacking her forehead.

Suddenly they heard voices around a corner as the two inspected it by creeping close to the edge and hearing closely.

"Do you have the dough?"

"Why the fuck would I have dough on me!? Who would want to make food in a place like this?!"

"I'm mean dough as in money"

"Money doesn't have insides. How can dough be in money?!"

"I said as man, I said AS!"

"You can't say you said 'as man' and 'AS' at the same time! Make up your mind man!"

"I SAID AS!"

"How did this topic change to butts?"

"Oh my god! You fucking stupid motherfucking bitch hoe whore!"

"Hoe and whore and is the same. You just letting FinalStory type fillers"

"Holy fuck! Why is almost everyone in this motherfucking story, motherfucking stupid! I have the fucking drugs, do you have the money!?"

"No..."

"Hey bro, do you have the drugs- Who the fuck is this"

"Wait what!? I thought he was the one who ordered the dope!?"

"Nah, I'm just a random guy placed here by the narrator"

...

...

...

...

...

Ash leaned to the left afterwards and saw a dead person and two people with black devil masks and dark clothes on who dragged the soulless body to a hole they conveniently found. "Pika Pikachu (They just killed an innocent person)" Pikachu stated the obvious as Ash had a mad expression on. "I may have vandalized young virgin vaginas before but this has got to be the most sickest thing I've ever seen" he grinded his teeth with anger. "Pi, Pika Pika Pikachu (Nope, raping non-puberty girls is still sicker)" Pikachu said as Ash came out of hiding and faced the drug dealers. "Hey you two bitches, I'mma send you straight to jail for what you have done"

"Pikachu Pikachu Pi Pika Pi Pikachu Pika (You should realize it by now that everytime you come out like this the Bold Later word follows and something unfortunate happens to you)"

**Later...**

"Why do this always happen to me!" Ash complained as he hung upside down above a boiling bowl of hot lava with rope around him alongside Pikachu who also had rope tide around her. "Pikachu Pika Pi (Told you and you mean 'we')"

"Are you kidding, you can use Iron Tail on that rope and free yourself" Ash told her as Pikachu did just that and escaped. "What about fucking me! Huh?" The raven haired boy stated the obvious. "Pikachu, Pi Pika Pikachu (Don't worry, I'll fuck your virgin ass if you survive)" the yellow rodent told Ash as he wriggled around with anger.

"I mean literally!"

"Pika Pikachu (You mean figuratively)"

"PIKACHU!" He yelled for his partner as one man went after Pikachu while the other laughed maniacally at Ash from below. "Seems you don't really have any loyal pokémon on your side huh? Too bad, cause I'm gonna burn you to shreds!".

"And just how are you gonna reach the rope?" Ash asked with curiosity as the man realized he didn't thought that through. "Ah I'll use this lava stone to burn the rope!" He explained as he grabbed a nearby lava stone but pulled away when it burnt his palm to a crisp. "Ah fuck!"

'And he asked why is everyone stupid in this fanfic' the boy thought to himself pointing something out. "Why not use your pocket knife what you used on that man?" Ash asked with curiosity as the man took out the knife he used to slit the random guy's throat. "Hey you shut up! Wait what if I use my pocket knife? Aw yeah, how clever I am!"

"Hey, I thought the protagonist should've the unique qualities FinalStory!"

Keep quiet you! Now where were we? Oh yeah, the man was ready to throw the knife at the rope that kept him up but Pikachu came to the rescue with a Thunderbolt for the man and an Iron Tail for Ash. Luckily Ash swung before the Iron Tail which resulted him to fall next to the giant bowl of lava. "Where did they get this giant bowl of lava anyways?" Ash asked himself as he decided to follow the other man who dealed the drugs to his client.

**Later...**

The man got lost in the cave when he went after Pikachu as he stopped and cried. "I want mommy!"

"Fairy" a pokémon said in front of the criminal as he found it adorable. "Aw, are you lost little guy?"

The next thing he knew the pokémon used Psychic on him to choke him to death. As his soul floated up, he saw where was the exit path. "Oh, the exit was right next to me. Who would have knew?"

Then suddenly hands from below grabbed him and pulled him down to Hell.

**Meanwhile...**

Ash and Pikachu walked around the place, getting lost in the process as the raven-haired boy groaned with annoyance. "Ah fuck fuck fucky fuck! Why the fuck do we always get lost!"

Then suddenly they saw a black and white textbox like in the GBA pokémon games as it said, **"It's in the story line now shut the fuck up!"**.

Then suddenly they saw a girl came from the corner who ran at their direction with a panicked expression. She looked scared as she ran into Ash which made them two fall backwards. When Ash opened his eyes, he saw the girl's pink cotton panties which was exposed due to the way she was sitting. That gave Ash a nose bleed as she saw Ash bleeding. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into your nose like that. I was being chased!"

Ash wanted to object but when he saw the girl's lime colored orbs, he immediately was at a lost of words. The girl had a beautiful long aqua ponytail with a few bangs in front. She had on a white cut off sleeveless shirt with it also exposing her cute bellybutton. She had a blue cut off jeans which showed her perfect, juicy young thighs. She also had on white and blue sneakers with long aqua socks that went just below her knees. Finally she had a wrist device on her left wrist and a red heart necklace that went well with her red heart hair clip that kept her smooth hairstyle in place. To top it off she had a nice dark mole on her left cheek bone. In other words, she was stunning, very stunning for a young lady.

Pikachu noticed the familiar look on Ash's face as she looked at the girl. "Pikachu, Pika Pi (It's official, his a virgin magnet)" the mouse simply said as the girl noticed the cute Pikachu. "A Pikachu! Oh wow, I never thought I'd see one here!" She said with an excited tone as she petted Ash's Pikachu almost everywhere. "Is she yours?"

Ash nodded reluctantly as he began to get aroused by the image of her panties still running through his head. "Yes it is, she's actually the last female of her kind"

"Oh wow, that's amazing! I actually have a male Raichu" she admitted with a cheerful smile as Pikachu cooed at the touches the girl gave her. "Pika, Pikachu! (Oh god, I'm getting hornier!)"

"Wait, earlier you said you were being chased right?"

"Oh yeah, a man I bumped into was so mean, he swore me out even though I apologized then he tried touching me by my private part so I ran away"

"What about your Raichu? Why not use him to protect you"

"Unfortunately, my Raichu does not want to co-operate with me" she said sadly as she looked downwards. "Why not?" Ash asked her as she began blushing a little. "It refuse to do what I say unless I agree to give him my private part"

"You mean he wants to fuck you?" Ash asked as he thought to himself that he seemed to be not the only one that is after this girl.

"Urm... I guess. What does that mean anyway?"

"What? Fuck?!" The boy asked with shock since she had no idea what 'fuck' means as she nodded.

"I know it's a naughty word. My parents swear a lot so I know a bunch of those are rude words"

"Pikachu Pika Pi Pikachu (She's more innocent than a new-born child)" Pikachu said with wide eyes as Ash noticed a hulk of a guy behind her running towards them. "That man's here, I'll tell ya later" Ash told her as he stood up heroically with the girl retreating at the back him, holding his shoulders with her body trembling with fear.

"There you're cutie. Why you hiding behind this ass"

"At least my chin doesn't have two hairy balls dangling from it" Ash spoke up as the man looked down at his chin. It literally had two big hairy genitals attached to the chin of the man.

He blushed furiously with embarrassment as the three laughed at him. "Hey, it's a serious condition. Now hand that hoe over or I'll have to force it off from ya!" The man demanded viciously as Ash pulled his cap backwards saying, "Bring it on ball man" he said confidently as the man and he got into a fighting stance. "Alright, you ask for it! Come on out, Nidoking!"

Soon a big pink rhino-like creature appeared in front of the three as Ash pulled his pokédex out for the pokémon.

**"Nidoking, the Drill Pokémon, and the evolve form of Nidorino. It uses it's powerful tail in battle to smash, constrict, then break the prey's bones."**

"Pikachu, I want you to stay out of this one and let my other pokémon try out okay?"

"Pi, Pikachu Pika Pika Pi (Fine, but you owe me a cock later)"

"Alright, let's see what you can do my Bolbasaur!"

Then suddenly the summoned pokémon vine whipped him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for!?"

"Bulba Bulbasaur (You spelt my name wrong)"

"But it was Final-Cock-Sucker, not me! And it sounds the same anyway"

"Nidoking, use Poison Sting!" Ash heard the man ordered as the boy quickly told the seed pokémon to dodge it, which he did. "Now Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Ash ordered as it did little damage to it.

"Ha hah, my Nidoking is too strong to be hurt that easily shithead"

"Don't let me start with your chin again!"

"You wouldn't dare!" He threatened but Ash did it anyway as the man was pissed off now. "Nidoking, show him no mercy!"

"Nido" it said as it charged in for an attack but Bulbasaur jumped in the air as it used Razor Leaf just as Ash asked it to.

"You don't listen, do you? Your puny attacks are worthless!" He told him as he ordered his pokémon to grab ahold of the incoming Vine Whip. "Hah, now I got you" he stated as Nidoking began to swing the small seed pokémon around with an escalating speed until he finally let go with Bulbasaur crashing in the wall, completely fainted.

"Bulbasaur!" He exclaimed with surprise as he retreated the pokémon. "Alright jerk, you ask for it" he said with a serious face as he threw out Butterfree. "Oh my god, is this it? You really have nothing better than a Bug-type pokémon? It's not very effective you idiot! You have a better chance at winning in Rubic's Cube" he explained as his pokémon used Poison Sting, but it dodged gracefully in the air as Ash told it to use Sleeping Powder, which worked as the huge pink creature fell asleep.

"Oh no you don't!" He told them as he brought out an Awakening and used on the pokémon.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"Oh yeah, sue me. You fucking stupid you know?"

"I'm not stupid"

"Which just proves you stupid since that was a rhetorical question" he explained as Ash ordered for Butterfree to use Quick Attack. "Use Poison sting my Nidoking!" The man ordered but then Ash told Butterfree to use Gust. The move was stronger than the opposing move as Nidoking was caught in the tornado and was threw in the wall. "Get up Nidoking and use Earthquake"

"Okay Butterfree, counter it with, wait, isn't that a Ground mo- woah wah woah wah" he couldn't finish his sentence due to the sudden Earthquake which Butterfree was confused as it looked at Ash. This gave the opening the pink creature needed as it used Megahorn which KO'ed the Butterfly pokémon. "Aw shit man. Oh well, you did great, Butterfree" he told his fainted pokémon as he returned it and looked at the man. "Ha" the man laughed, "What now huh? You gonna bring that rat of yours who doesn't even have an effect on my Nidoking!" He explained with a smirk as Ash bowed his head in defeat but the yellow rodent of a partner pulled on his pants' sleeve, which got his attention. "Pikachu (I'm ready!)" It said with a determined expression as Ash nodded in agreement. "Alright you little-"

"I'm bigger than you"

"Whatever. Are you ready to get the shock of your life?"

"I don't know, are you ready to lose that young bitch over there?" He asked with crossed arms as Ash brought out Pikachu. "Oh well, I warned ya. Nidoking, use Peck!"

"Use Iron Tail Pikachu!" The raven-haired boy ordered as an explosion was created from the impact. The two pokémon was now dueling it out as Pikachu seemed to be too quick for the Nidoking. "Fuck! If you wanna run away I guess I'll just use Earthquake then!"

"That's what we were planning. Now Pikachu, jump up and use Iron Tail" Ash told his companion as it did just that. The attack may have done damage to the opponent but Pikachu seemed to be infected afterwards.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?"

"Hah, that's my pokémon's ability, Poison Point. It can Poison a Pokémon which physical interacts with Nidoking"

"Well, I'll use my Antidote then"

"Not a chance, I won't give you an opportunity" he explained as his Nidoking charged in and Peck Pikachu multiple times and then it Double Kicked it. "Oh no Pikachu!" Ash cried out as Pikachu struggled to get up.

Then the rave-haired boy got a Flashback of what happened when Misty's freedom was on the line as he compared it to the girl behind him. Ash had now a serious expression on as he ran up to the fight. "Wait, what are you doing kid! You can't interfere in a pokémon battle!" He explained but Ash didn't listen as he grabbed Pikachu out of the way of an attack. Using the Antidote, he placed him down and nodded to a healed Pikachu. "You motherfucker, kill them then. Use Earthquake!" The man told his pokémon as Ash told Pikachu to jump up again. "Your repeated strategy won't work, Einstein!"

"Oh yeah? Watch this! Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the ceiling!" The boy told the yellow rodent as rocks fell from the ceiling, with a huge one falling right on Nidoking's head, which fainted immediately. "What? How did you- That's cheating!"

"Oh yeah, sue me then" he mimicked the man as he couldn't help but retreat.

"Wow, that was amazing!" The girl stated with awe as she approached the two. "Aw, it was nothing, urgh-"

"Yuna, and you?"

"My name's Ash, Ash Ketchum!"

**Soon...**

"So you from the Sinnoh Region?"

"Yeah, I'm actually Misty's cousin in Cerulean City. I came to visit her for the some being but her sisters said she went to Route 1 to, I think fish?"

"Well I met Misty in Route 1 actually"

"Really? Is she still there?"

Now Ash was in a corner as he thought of keeping the betting her freedom on the line truth a secret for now. "No, she actually was forced to go with a boy who I'm trying to find so I can save her"

"Oh wow, that is so heroic of you. Spending your own time to save her. Who is this boy anyway?"

"His name is Kal. He have blue hair. I don't think you would know him"

"Wait, do he have like a red and white jacket and pants on?"

"Yeah, how did you know? Are you a Psychic Pokémon or something?"

"No" she told him, "I saw him in Route 4 just before I entered in Mt Moon"

"Really?! Then, why look for her? Wasn't she with him?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I asked him if he knew Misty and he said she was heading back to Pewter City for something"

"Urm, that's strange. I haven't seen her there since she departed ways with me. When was that?"

"About a few hours ago in the morning"

"Then she is probably in here somewhere"

"You probably right. But where should we check first?"

Then suddenly after Pikachu's ears twitched as she heard a noise from around the corner. "Pikachu (I heard something)"

Being followed by the two humans, pikachu led them to a herd of pokémon as the raven-haired boy scanned one of them.

**"Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon. It's magical and cute appeal has many admirers. It is rare and found only in certain areas"**

"They look harmless enough" he stated as two tied up humans were lowered in the bowl of lava with the Psychic power of the Clefairies before they were taken out becoming plain skeletons with the flesh burnt off. "Now that's so cool" Ash said admiring the Psychic but changed his sentence when he saw two female glares staring at him.

"Why are they even doing this?" Yuna asked with curiosity as they saw another pink pokémon floating down to the herd and patting them on the back, obviously giving them gratitude.

**"Clefable, the Fairy Pokémon, and the evolve form of Clefairy. A timid Pokémon that is rarely seen. It will run and hide the moment it senses people"**

"That fat fuck of a pokémon must be their leader" Ash pointed out as he was going to dash in recklessly but pikachu kept him in place. "Pika, Pikachu Pika Pi Pika (Please, your running in without thinking joke is getting old)"

"But it's only the Fourth Chapter"

The bigger Fairy pokémon ears poked up as it turned around since it heard a noise around the corner.

"Aw shit! We fucked!" Ash explained as they tried to run but noticed they were surrounded by several creepy smiling Clefairies.

"Urm, hey there guys, wuddup?" He asked having a formal conversation as the leader pokémon approached them. "Ah! More sacrifices. This is getting too easy" it said as the three gasped with surprise. "You can talk?!" Ash asked with a jaw dropping expression.

"Yes I can talk"

"I know I can talk, I'm asking if you can talk"

"That's what I said, I can talk"

"Dude, I'm a human, of course I can talk"

"I mean me"

"Me? Can I talk? I'm doing it right now"

"I mean me!"

"You said that line already and I know you mean me"

"But I'm me, and you're you. So I'm I, and you you"

"Then what's your point"

"...I can't even remember. Wait, I got it! You were using the same phrases as me to represent you so the conclusion in theory means I was talking about..." As Clefable spoke on, Ash and the others were sneaking away. "Man, what a fool!" Ash stated with a chuckle as the herd heard him since he wasn't even 5 feet away from them yet.

"Pika (Nice going)"

"Thanks" Ash said proudly, not knowing to be proud of himself.

"You really thought you could escape your deaths like that huh?" Clefable asked the group as they were gone. "Well, don't just stand there? After them!" He ordered as the minor pokémon ran after the protagonists.

Meanwhile...

"Run!" Ash explained as he saw the Psychic pokémon gaining up on them.

"Pika Pikachu! (Great advice, Einstein!)"

"Man, I guess I'm the only who's clever here since I am the only one who knows they could just use their Psychic power to catch us easily"

Just then, they were floating in mid-air as they were being controlled by the powers of the Clefairies.

"Pi, Pika Pikachu (Damn, you are one dumbass motherfucker)"

"Thanks" he said proudly once again as he didn't know if he had to be proud of himself, but the only thing he knew what was true was the last word Pikachu said.

Later...

The three were in the air above the pot of boiling lava as they were being physically controlled by the herd's minds.

"Well, I guess this is it. The end of Ash Ketchum. Before I die, I would like to reveal something you never knew about yourself, Pikachu. You a total slut"

"Pikachu (Never woulda guess)" she rolled her eyes as Yuna began to speak to the Clefable.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's for a sacrifice, now keep quiet, all three of you!" He demanded as the three Clefairies in front of him kept their mouths shut.

"Not you guys!" He told the three as they began chatting again. "I take that back, shut up!"

"What kind of sacrifice are you actually trying to make?"

"A sacrifice to shut you up"

"Is it for somebody?"

"Yeah, I'm sacrificing you for Silence. He is my best friend and your voice is breaking him!"

"Was it someone close to you?"

"What did I just say?"

"Damn, you stupid piece of pokémon shit. You said 'Yeah, I'm sacrificing you for Silence. He is my best friend and your voice is breaking him!'" Ash explained to him as Clefable demanded for faster Psychokinesis from his Clefairies.

"Was it a sibling?"

"Faster, motherfuckers, FASTER!"

"Was it your father?"

"Oh god, please, dear lord, give me the strength I need to keep her bitchy mouth close!"

"Was it your mother?"

"You know what, it was my mother, actually. Now can you please zip it?" He lied as he was going to burst a load.

"Pika? Pikachu Pika (Really? That sounds delicious)"

Not that kind of- never mind.

"What did she do?"

"Oh Jesus Christ, that's it! Just let them fall!" He commanded with desperation as the Psychic transaction stopped with the team falling to death.

"It's a bowl of lava, not death! Man, and they call me stupid!"

"Pika (Ahem)"

"Oh right. Come on out Bulbasaur and save our falling asses!" He told his pokémon as the released seed pokémon caught them with his Vines and placed them down.

"Good boy!" The raven haired boy petted the creature. "Bul, Bulba. Bulbasaur (Please, stop doing that. It looks weird)"

"And nice going there too Yuna. I never knew an innocent girl like you could be bitchy" he explained with a smirk as the girl didn't know what he meant since she was too innocent to know what 'bitchy' meant.

"God damn, must I do everything on my own?" He asked as one of the Clefairies in the herd said yes. Unfortunately for him, he was soon thrown in the bowl of lava by Clefable. "Okay, time to take you guys down!"

"Sorry, but I'm not ready for hell! First I need to complete the mission my mom gave me, then I need to become the Pokémon Master, and then I have to get fat and old and then I need to pass on. Then after that I need to go to Heaven for my Savings Account and maybe meet some angel chicks and then some. So, my schedule is actually too tight for you penetrate it with your threats" he explained to the leader as he noticed everyone in the area were sound asleep before he yelled to wake them all up.

"Huh? Where am I?" Clefable asked as he realized he was sleeping, "Oh man, I was having the most wettest dream. I was getting gangraped by my idol Justin Bieber. Wait, did I say gangraped by Bieber? I meant I dreaming that I was... Urgh, sleeping? Yeah, I was dreaming that I was sleeping" he said to noone in particular as one Clefairy asked itself how does someone get gangraped by one person.

"Alright, where was I?"

"You were going to get your pink ass kicked by my pokémon. Get him Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash told his female pokémon as she lightning striked the opponent but Clefable simply used Mirror Coat that rebounded back at Pikachu which blew up in her face. "Pikachu!" Ash cried out as the smoke cleared and revealed a very badly injured pokémon. "Hah, stupid boy, Mirror Coat reflects any attack it encounters back to you with twice the amount of damage" the pink pokémon explained as Ash was worried of Pikachu, but the yellow rodent just stood despite the pain. "Pika (I'm okay)"

"Alright, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu dashed forward with speed as Clefable soon had yellow stars flying towards and hitting Pikachu who was pulled aback by the velocity of the attack.

"Woah, that was fucking fast" Ash explained with shock as Clefable laughed triumphantly. "That was Swift, an attack that never misses, so rushing in will back a waste" he explained before getting knocked back by a Quick Attack of Pikachu. "Hey, no fair! I was talking here!" He tried telling his opponents but got knocked back again by a Quick Attack. "That's it!" He stated with anger as he began to use the attack called Metronome.

"Ash, I think his using Metronome"

"What's that, Meteors from the sky?"

"No, it can be any move"

"What do you mean?" Just then Clefable was charging for a while before unleashing a huge Hyper Beam at Pikachu, which exploded in her face just like her Thunderbolt as she fell down, fainted.

"Aw crap!" He exclaimed as he picked his fainted pokémon up. "Alright, Bulbasaur, I guess you next. Attack with Leech Seed!"

The draining sticky seeds worked as it slowly sucked the health out of Clefable. "Ha, is that the best you got? Clefable, use Metronome!... Oh wait, I am Clefable" he told himself as he used the random copy move anyway. "Watch out Bulbasaur, be ready for what he is about to unleash!" Ash warned with a worry expression.

"Pika Pikachu (I hope it's cum)"

"Wait a sec,you not fainted?!"

"Well, my script says I should but I'm just interested in what his move will be"

"..." Ash didn't wanna say anything until he realized that the Metronome chose Leer, which didn't work since Clefable's face was so cute, the Leer said 'Fuck it' and ran off.

"Wait, I will you extra!"

"I'm not evens alive, what am I suppose to do with money?!" It shouted before vanishing as the team was laughing out an upset Clefable.

"Stop laughing or I'll make you regret it!" He tried threatening the team.

"Ha ha hah! Look, he's trying it again! Ha ha hah!" Ash pointed out as the upset expression ran off once again.

"Grrr, that's it!" He stated as 'Grrr' ran away as well.

"What the fuck?!" He asked as he deciding to Double Slap the seed pokémon but he simply dodged the close range attack before being ordered to use Razor Leaf, which was a critical hit.

"Ah, you bastard! Why are you guys even doing what these filthy humans tell you? They're nothing cunts!"

"Is that why you sacrifice humans?" Ash asked.

"Duh! I hate you human beings, you think you can just come around and capture us to be your slaves!? That is not right! We lived on this God forsaken planet before you so don't hide like cowards behind our own kind! Fight like a man, pussies!" He explained with anger as he forgotten all about the Clefairies behind him.

"What?" One Clefairy began, "I thought we were sacrificing humans for the sake of the safety of this planet"

"Yeah" the herd said together.

"I was told it was for summoning pokémon bitches with fat tits, but not even one was created since then"

"Yeah" the group said in unison again.

"I just came cause I was told there would be free snacks here, but I'm fucking hungry and I didn't eat nothing since then"

"Yeah!" They exclaimed with anger.

"And I came to be part of the group!" One Clefairy said as everyone just looked at him with blank expression before angrily facing a cornered Clefable.

"Oh would you look at the time, gotta go!" he said as he looked at his wrist which had no watch around it before sprinting away.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience we gave you humans before. We just didn't know what we were getting ourselves into" one of the Clefairy in front apologized as they said it was fine.

"If there is anything we could do for you guys, we'll do it"

"Do you have money?" Ash asked out of the blue.

"Except for that"

"Fame?"

"And that"

"How about a fruit?"

"That too"

"*Sigh* Do you guys even have something to give for us?"

"Urm, how about this rock" he suggested as he picked a random stone up.

"Pikachu Pika Pi Pikachu (Only a stupid person would accept a natural resource)"

"Oo, a rock! Don't mind if I do (Heh heh heh, suckas! Giving a rock is like handing a fortune, idiots)" he explained with a smirk as Pikachu said, "Pikachu Pika (Saw that one comin)".

"Actually, I think we need help with a different thing" Yuna started as Ash was breakdancing at the award he received. "You see, we're looking for the Pewter City Gym Leader"

"Oh yeah that's right, did you see him? He look like this" Ash asked as he showed the photo of the young boy's brother that he was given to. "Hmmm, I think I saw him with another person up ahead. They were checking something if I am not mistaken" he told the team as they thanked him and moved on, when Ash came back for the rock he dropped.

Soon...

Ash had used a Potion on Pikachu who was now better than before. The walk was silent as Ash was planning to take the girl right there and now. He slowly leaned in to her small tits but pulled back when he heard she spoke.

"I wasn't planning on raping you or anything" he said to her as Yuna wasn't sure what he meant by rape.

"Urm, okay. I was going to ask you if you knew the guy's name who we are searching for?"

"Urgh I don't know, probably Olive"

"Why Olive?"

"I don't know, I was just trying to make a dick joke for the reader"

"Something tells me his name must probably be Brock"

"Brock Lesnar? Psk, he doesn't look half as buff as that dude"

"No I mean Brock"

"Yes I know what you said"

"No, I mean... Never mind"

"Wait a minute, look over there" he said as they noticed two men were being cornered by Zubats who were using Supersonic on them.

"Hey, poké hoes!"

"Pika Pikachu (That's so creative)" Pikachu sarcastically complimented as the flying bats' attention was now on the three.

"Use Thunderbolt Pikachu!" He ordered as the Lightning attack shocked the shit out of him before they retreated.

"Ew, disgusting" Ash said with a grossed out expression, "I ain't cleaning that up"

Just then, Ash noticed that one of the two men was the guy they were searching for. "Hey there! You must be Olive, right?"

"No"

"(Damn it, I was so close!) Oh well, I'm here-" just then Pikachu shoved her elbow in his gut. "Ah *Cough*, I mean I'm here-" he tried saying but he was shoved again.

"What do you want from me woman!"

"Pikachu (We you idiot!)"

"Don't bring Yuna into your actions! You were shoving me and not Yuna"

"Pikachu Pika (You so stupid always)"

"I'm not stupid... Well, not all the time"

"Pika Pi Pikachu Pika Pikachu (I was thinking you would say thanks like always)"

"Thanks" he said as he was proud of himself, with no clue for what.

"Ahem" the Gym Leader interrupted as Ash got back on track. "What I was trying to say is your siblings are looking and worried about you. Well, besides the looking part"

"I knew leaving Pewter City was a bad idea"

"None sense" the man next to him disagreed who had a pair of glasses and a lab coat, probably a scientist. "They can take care of themselves, I mean you at the Gym all day long weren't you? Plus, you have to help me with this excursion, you promised Brock" he stated as Ash couldn't believe his name was Brock. "Yeah but my family"

Just then the ground began to rumble as everyone tried hanging on.

"W-What's going on?" The raven-haired boy asked as the Scientist said, "It's here, it just has to be"

"What's here?" Yuna asked as the rumble began to cool down with Brock explaining to them.

"Look, we don't have time for answers, the fossil is about to transform" he pointed out the odd shaped dusty old bone that was on top of a pillar.

"Dear pokémon Gods, please here my pray and wake up the beast that has been reduced nothing more than a worthless exhibition" the scientist spoke out as he bowed down on his knees.

Just then a lightning from out of no where striked the man, causing him to vanishing leaving nothing but his clothes behind. "Dane! No!" Brock cried out as the other three had shocked expressions on their faces. "What the fuck? What just happened? This is a cave, how can-" Ash tried asking but then the earth began to sake once again as another Lightning strike hit the Fossil, causing an explosion that shot the four back.

Before they could have reacted, the smoke cleared and showed a simple egg with green spots.

"That's it?" Ash asked with confusion, "that's what it transforms into?"

"This can't be" Brock said with confusion as well. "Dane said it would be a legendary pokémon that it turns into"

"Please, explain what's going on here?" Yuna asked as Brock turned to them and decided to explain himself.

"Well it all started at the Pokémon Center, I had to get a check up for my balls that were becoming hairy for some reason"

"Dude, that's natural"

"No, on my Soccer balls"

"Urgh, that's sounds weird. But then why go to the Pokémon Center for that?"

"...I can't remember. But now that I think about it, it was only my hair that cut off that was stuck on it"

"Well this is a weird start to tell a story"

"Anyway, I was waiting to be assisted when my old friend Dane popped by, saying that he just discovered something about a fossil he found days ago. He said his theory told him that the fossil would be reincarnated into the legendary pokémon the fossil came from, but only at high noon in the Mystical Area of Mt Moon. But he needed help getting there because of the wild pokémon in the cave so I decided to go with but I never thought it would take this long"

"But now it actually transformed into an egg"

"Not just an egg, a pokémon egg. But I think it holds the legendary pokémon inside it"

"Urm, you guys, where actually is the egg?" Yuna interrupted as the gang noticed it was gone. "What the? It was right there a minute ago!" Brock said as he looked around for the egg until they heard voices from on top of a boulder.

"Prepare for trouble, you motherfuckers"

"And make it double to suck cocks you cocksuckers!"

"...I told you it won't make any sense!"

"Why?"

"I'm not a Shemale so I have no cock and Meowth certainly has no dick either!"

"Hey! I have one! It, just, that you need a Telescope to see it" he told them with embarrassment as the two human companions laughed at the feline. "Hey, it's a condition!" He said with anger as they just laughed even more.

"Are you guys just hear to fucking make the story longer?" Ash asked as Yuna and Brock asked the boy who were they. "They're Team Rocket, they steal other people's pokémon. As you can see, they craving for dicks to shut their chattering mouths.

"Pikachu (Mine too)"

"Pikachu, please, we don't have time for your sex jokes"

"Pikachu (Look who's talking)"

"Hey twerps, looking for this" Jessie asked the four as she was throwing and catching a familiar pokémon egg in her hand.

"The pokémon egg! Give it back!" Brock demanded as James turned and pulled down his pants, showing his naked butt.

"Finders keepers losers weepers" he sang as he slapped his butt cheek unintentionally hard, causing him to jump and rub it.

"Besides, the boss would love this pokémon inside this egg since it is legendary"

"No it isn't" Ash said before TR said that they heard the horse's mouth saying it even.

"We no Ponyta, which I don't actually know what the fuck is a Ponyta, I don't why did I say that evens"

"Pikachu (It's on your script)"

"Anyway, we never said legendary, we said, urgh... I am a fairy?" He lied as he shrugged at the confused Yuna and Brock.

"That's stupid and so are you"

"It's true, don't see our invisible wings?" He asked as he signaled the others to back him up.

"Oh urgh, yeah, and our invisible wands" Yuna stated as Brock said, "Not to forget our invisible crowns"

A/N: I mean, how can someone see INVISIBLE wings, wands and crowns?

"That's so stupid, and so are you" Jessie said as Meowth butted in.

"We that joke three sentences ago"

"I don't care!"

"Wait, you guys, I think I see them" James admitted as he believed them.

"James, were you born in rehab?" Jessie asked rhetorically.

"Yes, I was actually" he said proudly.

"They just said it was invisible, how the fuck can you see that?! Besides, humans cannot be fairies. They can't even fly!"

"Oh yeah" the blue haired man realized as they noticed that the egg was missing.

"Hey twerps, looking for this?" Ash mocked them as he threw and caught the egg in his hand.

"The pokémon egg! Give it back!" Jessie demanded as Ash placed the egg down, turned around and pulled down his pants, exposing his butt.

"Finders keepers losers weepers" he mocked again as he slapped his butt too hard causing him to jump and rub it. "Pikachu (Déjà vu)"

"Then we'll take it by force. Go out Ekans!"

"You too Bellsprout!" James commanded as a yellow headed plant pokémon came out.

**"Bellsprout, the Flower Pokémon. A carnivorous POKéMON that traps and eats bugs. It uses its root feet to soak up needed moisture"**

"Alright Butterfree, I choose you!" Ash threw out his butterfly pokémon with Brock throwing out his Geodude.

**"Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them"**

"Use Poison Sting on Butterfree, Ekans!"

"And you Bellsprout, use Vine Whip on Geodude!" James ordered, only to get Vine Whipped by the Flower pokémon.

"Butterfree, counterattack the Poison Sting with Confusion!" He commanded as the attack removed the needles and collided with Ekans, which was Super Effective, taking it out with one attack.

"Fuck! Meowth, it's your time to be the hero" Jessie told the feline as she picked it up. "But I don't want to be the hero!" He tried telling her but was thrown as a result, as he reluctantly used Fury Swipe, but was knocked back by Wing Attack.

"Damn it! James, how you holding back there?" She asked as she noticed he was still getting Vine Whipped.

"Not on the face, anywhere but the face!"

"Well, that leaves only one option" Meowth concluded as he ran away.

"Wait for me Meowth- Owi!" He exclaimed as the blue haired man ran off behind the cat pokémon. "You cowards!" Jessie told them as she looked back at the pokémon who was ready for her.

Sweatdropping, she ran away as well saying, "Wait up you pussies!"

Later...

The four finally made it out of the cave as Ash was finally ready for his Gym fight.

"So Yuna, we searched for Misty all around in Mt Moon but wasn't there. Where are you gonna go now?"

"Well, since I didn't find her and you are probably still gonna go after her, I think I will hang out with you so long"

"That's great!" He told her as he was excited since this gave him enough time to seduce her.

"Well, Ash, since you helped me out, I think you deserve your Gym match right now. So, what do you say? Are you willing to go head-to-head for your first Gym Badge?"

"You betcha!"

**End of Chapter**

**Well, that wraps it up for the 4th installment of Ash's Lewd Adventure. I'm aware that the previous chapter and this one has no lemons so I'm going to dedicate the fifth chapter on only lemons (with a pokémon battle here and there, obviously). This is probably not that long considering how much time I took to make it but, at least it's finished. Fol, Fav and Review the Chap and tell me what you think of it and who should be Ash's next victim in his quest of 1 000 virgins?**

**FinalStory, out**


	5. The Seduction

**Woo hoo! Alright! Another exclusive chapter of Ash's Lewd Adventure! Remember, in this chap there'll be plenty of lemons so make sure to have Fap Mode on cause this chapter starts now!**

**Important Note: I know I won't be able to pay back all the wonderful attention you guys are giving this story right now, but I decided to make up a little game/competition throughout this chapter and the following. I'm going to ask a question(s) at the end of each chapter referring to the chapter. The first one who review the answer before the next chapter upload will be added to the Hall of Fame. I know it's cheesy, but at least it makes the story more fun and interesting (that's subjective, by the way. Sorry). You can only enter the Hall of Fame once, so you will unfortunately need to be a member of Fanfic for this, since guests can simply re-name themselves in any way, sorry guys :(. Your first answer will be your answer and the following won't. You can only answer one question so I suggest going for the easiest. If you have an idea to make this story more fun, post a review or PM me, and I'll take it to consideration. Thanks for your attention, but enough chit chatting, let's get on with the show!**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

• **Chapter 5: The Seduction****•**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"This is a Gym Battle between Ash the challenger and Brock the Gym leader!" The man in the middle of the battle field began, "this pokémon match will consist of 2 pokémon each. The match will end if both pokémon on either side are unable to battle or if the challenger forfeits the match. That being said, only the challenger may substitute pokémon during the battle"

"Alright Ash" Brock said as he held tightly on his first pokéball of the match, "are you going to show me what you made of?"

"Well, I guess it's flesh, bones, veins, blood-"

"No I mean are you strong enough to defeat me?"

"Of course" he replied with a confident smile as he took out his pokémon.

"Geodude, I choose you!"

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

The two told their companions as they came out of their red and white capsules. "A grass type pokémon, nice choice. But my Geodude is too strong to be defeated that easily by it's weakness. Geodude, Rock Smash!"

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" Ash commanded as the seed pokémon moved out of the rocks' path and through sharp leaves at the rock-type pokémon, which bruised Geodude a bit.

"Go Ash!" Yuna cheered as Ash looked at her with a thumbs up, which gave an opening for Geodude who gave Bulbasaur a Sand Attack in his eyes that blinded the seed pokémon.

"Nice work Geodude! Now, Tackle!"

"Wait, I wasn't ready. Dodge Bulbasaur!" Ash commanded his pokémon who tried his best in dodging the attack but it was all in vain due to the low visuality he had. The Rock-Type pokémon continued to do damage until Ash decided to return the injured Bulbasaur.

"This was not the start I had in mind" he stated as he looked at the thought bubble popping up above him to visualize his plan to start the match but it was completely blank, which annoyed Ash enough to try to slap the bubble, just to pop it, swing and fall at the end. As he got up, he stared at his other two pokémon that remained. "Well, Pikachu will definitely have trouble against Brock's Rock pokémon".

"Pikachu. Pika Pikachu (I don't mind. I like it rock hard)" she licked her lips as Ash rolled his eyes before continuing. "Anyway, Butterfree would be a good choice if I just lay down the Flying-Type attacks" he explained as he chose his next pokémon which was the bug pokémon he had.

"Hopefully this won't be as bad as the first round" Brock mocked playfully with a smirk.

"Don't worry" Ash told the Pewter City Gym Leader, "I won't be distracted anymore".

"Pi (Talk)"

"What?"

Just then Butterfree was almost hit with rocks if it weren't for Ash's lucky reflexes as the bug pokémon barely dodged it.

"Hey! That wasn't luck! Correct that, you!"

What are you gonna do, huh?!

"...Good point. Anyway, what was that about?!" He scold out his yellow rodent pokémon.

"Pikachu Pika Pi, Pikachu Pika (Just seeing if you were true to your word, which you weren't as always)"

"I am!"

"Pikachu Pi Pika? (Then what are you doing now?)"

"Talking, duh! Why do they even call me stupid?" the raven-haired boy asked as he just noticed the match was still going on with Butterfree struggling to keep it's distance between the constant attacks.

"Pikachu Pi (Now you know why)"

"When I'm done with this you'll be choking on the meat I'll be giving you" he told the chattering pokémon as she suddenly had on a bib with a knife and fork in each of her palms, signaling that she was ready which Ash just rolled his eyes at before finally concentrating on the match in front of him.

"Geodude, Rock Smash once more!" Brock ordered again as the attack finally got to the butterfly-like pokémon as it was losing altitude.

"Keep yourself up in the sky Butterfree and use Confusion!" He commanded as the Rock-Type pokémon got hit by one of the constant Psychic attacks and became confused.

"Aw yeah! Looks like you have no choice but to switch to a smarter pokémon cause now your Geodude is useless!"

"Don't be so sure"

"What do you mean?"

"The rules states Gym Leaders cannot manually substitute pokémon. Even still, I have faith in my pokémon, Ash. Unlike you"

"Hey, I do put faith in my pokémon! I... just... keep on forgetting" he stated, blushing with embarrassment as he took out a Capsule from Capsule Corporation with the word 'faith' on it as he threw it and out came the word Faith who was smoking a cigar and very muscular in a way (it had arms and legs). "Finally! Are you going to use my steroids or what, man! Bulma made me for the Z Warriors for a reason so they could look jacked up for battles but you never use me!"

"Sorry man, I just keep on forgetting"

"That's it! You imprison me in that fucking small micro penis-like object just to say sorry!? That's it! Sayonara, bitch" he said with annoyance as he disappeared with two female word 'Tits' on each side of him.

"Nnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooo!" Ash yelled out dramatically as he bowed his head with 'despair' before standing up and realizing something important. "What just happened?"

Pikachu smacked her forehead at that transition as Brock sweat dropped before handing Geodude an escape rope.

"What the? Isn't that like a teleportation for caves and such?" The raven-haired boy asked with curiosity.

"Yes. You should always have a trick up your sleeve, Ash. Always think of alternative ways for defeating your opponent. Now Geodude, just as I told you!" He commanded as the Rock-Type surprisingly executed it's orders perfectly regardless of it's confusion. It tied the rope around a boulder on the battlefield. He then picked it up and through it at Butterfree who simply dodged it. But what it wasn't expecting was Geodude who held on the rope and finally let go and successfully used Double-Edge on Ash's pokémon, which sent it down to the ground.

"Oh no, Butterfree!" Ash shouted with shock and concern for his pokémon companion.

"And thanks to Geodude's ability, Rock Head, it receives no recoil damage from Double-Edge. Now finish it off with Earthquake!" Brock ordered which completely fainted his opposition, forcing Ash to return him.

"You did great out there, Butterfree. Sorry for my stupidity"

"Pikachu (Very stupid)"

"You can take a nice long rest"

"Pika Pikachu (Very, very stupid)"

"Don't worry, your loss won't be in vain"

"Pika Pika- (Very, very-)"

"Would you just shut up!? Now, I guess I should send you out now, Bulbasaur" he stated with worry of Bulbasaur's eyes, but reluctantly threw him out.

Fortunately, Bulbasaur's eyes were better than it's previous appearance, but still not 100 percent.

"Ash, it's not too late for you to call it quits. If you don't then your Bulbasaur will have to endure Geodude and the following pokémon. He won't be able to dish out the pain, not to mention his low accuracy of the recent Sand Attack still present, and the fact that it already received damage before. You'll just get it killed if it continue to fight in this state. Be smart, be safe, don't try this at home"

"Pikachu Pika Pi Pikachu? (They can sue us for that quote you know?)"

"Damn it. I thought I would be the only one in this fucking story that's not stupid!" Brock said out loud with anger as Ash simply said, "And I thought you would be the only one in this story that's boring as hell. But here you are, swearing and acting idiotic, congratulations" he applauded as he clapped hands alongside Pikachu. Suddenly a bunch of TV broadcasters came through the door and approached Brock as the host came in front with a microphone.

"Congratulations Brock! You just won nothing for releasing your stupid personality!"

"Hey, my personality's not stupid"

"Wow, you really showing it off LIVE, huh?"

"Wait, did you just say I won nothing!?"

"No, I said you won nothing, not I won nothing"

"Then where's my nothing?"

"Wow, what a natural. Keep it up!" He said before going out with the others, leaving a dumbfounded Brock behind.

"Well, that was random. Anyway, let's continue our battle"

"Finally!" Ash groaned as he was relieved to survive the 'Sleeping Powder' the broadcasters had on him as he heard Geodude being told to use Rock Smash on Bulbasaur.

Ash thought of simply dodging it but had an idea.

"Alright Bulbasaur! Dodge it then grab that rocks with your Vine Whip!" He told his pokémon partner as the seed pokémon did just that which got Brock's attention. Bulbasaur then swung the boulders around and right back at Geodude.

"Dodge it!" Brock tried explaining but his pokémon could only dodge one of them.

"Now, use Stun Spore"

"Oh no you don't. Dodge it then use Stone Edge!" He ordered as the Rock-Type pokémon took out a stone and scarred the tip against Bulbasaur's left eyes, causing it to bleed.

"No! Bulbasaur!" Ash cried out with horror.

"Woah, I didn't mean that. Geodude, that was hardcore man"

"Geo Geo Geodude (Kiss my shiny Rock-like ass)" it told it's master as Ash came to Bulbasaur's aid.

"You okay buddy?"

"Bulb, Bulba Bulbasaur! (Yeah, let's finish this fight!)"

"But your eye-"

"Bulbasaur Bulba Bulbasaur (I said let's finish this fight!)" He told his trainer with determination as Ash was still unsure.

"Do you forfeit the match?" The man in the middle asked the 10 year old boy who finally got to a conclusion as he stood up with a determined expression.

"Alright, let's show him!" He got off the battlefield before ordering Bulbasaur to attack with Razor Leaf.

"Dodge and use Earthquake!"

"Jump up Bulbasaur and use Razor Leaf again"

This time it collided, and critically as well.

"Alright, let's finish this off with a Vine Swing!" Ash explained as Bulbasaur got ahold of Geodude with his extended Vines before swinging the Rock-Type pokémon around faster and faster and faster and-

"Pikachu Pika Pikachu (Now that's my kind of speed)"

Until finally he let go with Geodude crashing into the wall before falling down hard on the ground, face first, obviously fainted.

"Aw yeah! Nice work, Bulbasaur!"

"Return, Geodude" Brock said as his pokémon was enlightened by the red light before being compressed inside it's container. "You did great out there, even the scarring eye part. I must say that was pretty badass of you. Anyway" he explained as he took out his last pokémon and glanced at Ash.

"Congratulations Ash. I've been defeat before, obviously, but not with one eye before. Your Bulbasaur there is really something" he said as the young male simply rubbed the back of his head with a smirk.

"But his determination will all be in vain since it's time for my last pokémon to come out and show you why forfeiting was the bestest and more reliable option you should have taken in the first place. Come on out!" He shouted as he threw the pokéball that was in his hand to release one giant Rock-Type pokémon. Ash just looked in awe with his jaw literally dropping on the floor along with Pikachu and Bulbasaur before scanning it with his red pokédex.

**"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. As it grows, the stone portions of it's body harden to become similar to a diamond, but colored black"**

"Holy shit! That, has, got, to, be-" Ash tried saying but was interrupted by Pikachu's drooling reaction.

"Pika Pi Pikachu Pikachu (The most hardest thing I've ever laid eyes on)"

"Onix is the strongest pokémon I have in my arsenal. Compare to your weakened pokémon, this match is ours"

"Don't be so sure" Ash told him with a smirk, "I have faith in Bulbasaur and I'm certain he'll rock this match! Get it? Rock this match"

Everyone in the room just shook their heads with disagreement, even FinalStory.

Ash looked upset while saying, "You laugh for every little thing in this crappy story but when it comes to a really good pun, you shake your heads!?"

"Use dig, Onix!" Brock interrupted as Ash watched the long Rock-Type pokémon going underground.

"Lucky for me, I practiced pin pointing this move against Sexy, so there's no struggle" he smirked with confidence.

"Don't be too sure about that, Ash. Remember what I said before?"

"Use dig, Onix!"

"No, not that-"

"Yes you said that, the typed words above this ones are prove"

"Yes, I know I said that right before I asked you-"

"Then why you lied?"

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't!"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't"

"For the last time! Listen and listen carefully! I DID LIE ABOUT THAT!... Wait a minute-"

"Ash" Yuna interrupted the two childish behavior, "I think Brock meant the time he said you should always have an alternative way to defeat your opponent". "Oh" Ash exclaimed in realization, "Then why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Everyone just smacked their foreheads so hard that there were temporary handprints on it.

"Back to the action" Brock explained as he told Onix to use Earthquake underground. This obviously shook the surface as Ash and the others became unbalanced.

"Woah, what's the point in using Earthquake underground? The distance between the surface level and Onix's altitude level is far enough for the battle damage to become extremely miniature. Wow, déjà vu" Ash stated before Onix suddenly came out of the ground and shot Bulbasaur upwards, doing unintentional backflips.

"You see Ash" Brock began to explain, "the earthquake wasn't just for show, it was to interfere with your concentration to pin point my Onix's location. Since every pokémon using dig shakes the ground before it pops out, the earthquake intervened with the exact time of Onix's appearance. Now, Tackle!" Brock ordered as the Rock Snake creature headbutted Bulbasaur right in Ash's arms who fell backwards from the impact.

"Bulbasaur! You okay?" The raven-haired boy asked with deep concern as he hoped that this wasn't the end; the Tackle move seemed to critically hurt the poor seed pokémon. Bulbasaur's eyes were twitching with pain, obviously he was struggling to open them. At the last minute, the former Hidden Village guardian finally and slowly opened his eyes before giving Ash a confirmed cry and jumped to the front, probably ready for the last round.

Ash just looked serious as his body was filled with excitement which caused him to switch his cap to his trademark backward, 'I'm the shit you should be afraid of' direction. (Just made that up, don't know why...).

"Alright Bulbasaur, let's show Brock what we can really do"

"Bulbasaur (I'm with ya)"

"Use Razor Leaf"

"Use dig!" Brock commanded as his pokémon went underground once again. "This is our chance Bulbasaur. Use your Vine Whip to latch onto Onix underground!" Ash explained as the order caused Bulbasaur to disappear in the hole as well. Finally, Onix came out with a seed pokémon following by.

"Guess your Dig will just be a waste from now on. Now, Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf once more!"

The attack was super effective, obviously, with it being critical at the same time as the 10 year old challenger used the Leaf attack again which had the same damage outcome, weakening Onix to the point where he had only one open eye.

"That's how we do it! Now let's finish this off with-"

Just then an explosion was heard that got everyone's attention in the room. When the smoke cleared, out from the ceiling came a familiar thief landing trio.

"Prepare for trouble, now we'll show you"

"And make it double, we after Pikachu"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"Urm, FS" Ash began while they continued their motto in the background, "can you fast forward this?"

**Fast forward**

"Thanks" he said as Meowth came in the mix. "We're Team Rocket, and we in your face!"

"Damn you! I asked you to skip that shit!"

Skipping and fast forwarding are two different things.

"Anyway, why the flippity flu are you here... again?" Ash asked with annoyance at the thieves' persistency.

"Do you have a hearing problem?!" The blue haired asked rhetorically as Ash looked at a piece of page he got out of nowhere while scratching his head.

"Urgh, I don't think so. My disability tree doesn't say anything about that. As a matter of fact, it's empty! Just like my brain..."

"Damn, you really stupid, huh?"

"Thanks"

As the male team rocket member smacked his forehead, Ash chirped in again. "Instead of asking me why I'm stupid, ask yourself why you idiotically hitting yourself". This just caused James to slap his forehead again.

"Damn, you really stupid, huh?"

"Hey! That's my line!"

"Then take it man, I didn't like it anyway" Ash stated as he through a paper ball he crumbled at James who opened it and revealed a drawn line across the page.

"Are you playing games with me!?"

"Obviously no, I'm playing by myself" Ash stated as he played alone Super Mario Bros on a NES that came out of nowhere. Just then James was thrown with another crumbled page with the words "I'm stupid" written in it.

"I'm stupid?"

"You didn't need to tell us that, it wasn't a surprise at all" Ash joked as they began to laugh with Meowth smirking at what happened. "Heh heh, that is actually funny" the feline stated, causing James to sucker punch the cat-like pokémon in the stomach, making him crouch and hold his gut in pain.

"Did I say it was funny? What I meant was hilarious" he laughed, having to cough between a few giggles.

"Stop it you two!-" Jessie tried saying but Ash chirped in once again.

"Wow, so now you calling them no 2's that you can just no 1 all over, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up, you twerp!" Jessie told the boy with irritation.

"Yeah" James began, "and besides, there cannot be two no 2s, unless we cross the finish line first"

"Shut the fuck up you twerp!"

"Sorry" James apologized as Meowth smacked his forehead, but forgot to put his claws away, causing him to stab himself.

"Damn, you really stupid, huh?"

"Hey, that's my line- wait a second! I ain't falling for that one again" he said with a smartass smirk as he through the approaching paperball back at Ash.

"Fine" he said as he opened it and took his money out of it and placed it back in it's warm, comfy pocket.

"Wait, I take that back!" He told them as the raven-haired boy felt sorry in a way and decided to throw it back.

"You idiot!" Jessie told him, "that's not what we're here for!" She then through it back at Ash who just shrugged his shoulders.

Just then the thieves' stomachs growled.

"You idiot!" Jessie began again, "we could've used that for food!"

"But you were the one who-"

"Look" Ash finally said, "I'll give you a Lunch Bar but then you guys should promise to never bother us again"

"Fine fine fine. We promise to never bother you twerps again" Jessie pledged as she was thrown with a paper covering a 'lunch bar'.

Quickly taking it out and shoving it in her mouth, James and Meowth complained. "Hey, leave some for us!"

She just hissed back like a real Ekans as she swallowed it. "Hah, I was lying about the promise"

Ash and the other protagonists began to laugh their hearts out as the Rocket Team became confused. "What's so funny?" the female antagonist asked with confusion and curiosity as the two males next to her covered their mouths and noses. "Damn it woman! What did you eat?"

"A lunch bar..." Then she suddenly realized that she just chowed and gulped down pure shit. "SSSSSHHHHIIIIIITTTTT!" She screamed with panic.

"Literally" James and Meowth both said.

"Where did you even get that, Ash?" Yuna asked with curiosity.

"Let's just say that she just ate a shitty nugget fresh out of the oven. Ha ha hah"

"...I don't get it..."

"Just for that you'll pay"

"I'll pay if you shut your shitty mouth!"

"Literally" James said again as Jessie looked back at him with the all too familiar 'I'mma kick the _**shit**_ out of you' glare.

"Great job having the 'shit' stand out, FS" James joked as he was punning on the fact that Jessie was the current shitty topic. This really pulled the last shit out of the shit that ate shit which made the shit kick the shit out of James' shit hole, causing a shit stain at the back of his white pants that carried a load full of shitty shit shit, and that's not a shitty redundancy either.

"Do you want to shit as well?" Jessie asked me.

"I'm already doing it" I said as I quickly sat on a chair.

"What Jessie's trying to imply is that you'll give us Pikachu right now" James managed to say as Meowth was suffocating of the shitty aroma that's around him.

"Need *Pant*... Air!"

"Oh yeah? Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

"Wait a minute! We haven't sent out our pokémon yet! That's illegal! I know you haven't officially been in one but didn't you at least see a Pokémon game before?" James tried explaining with panic but it was too late as they blasted off again. "We shitting once again!" The two humans implied as Meowth had crosses for eyes as he stiffly flew with them into the stars.

**A/N: Yes, that was an unnecessary filler. That was a **_**shitty**_** move, I know**

Ash stared back at his opponent who was ready to resume the match just like he was.

"Alright Ash, let's finish this!" Brock told the boy as he ordered his Onix to use Earthquake.

"Oh no you don't. Bulbasaur, hang on one of the dangling lights above with your Vine Whip!" Ash told his companion as the seed pokémon did exactly what he was instructed to do, making the Earthquake attack useless.

"Now, Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur then shot sharp leaves at the Rock Snake pokémon which was critical while hanging on with his Vines.

"Again!" Ash commanded when he noticed Onix was showing signs of low HP. It hit again, and was critical as well as Brock needed to get around this strategy of Ash's. But due to all the physical damage Bulbasaur was inflicting, realization struck the Rock-type gym leader.

"Use Rock Throw!"

"Let go of the light Bulbasaur!" Ash commanded as Brock smirked. "Now it's time to end this. Use Tackle!" Ash was going to order a Razor Leaf attack, but the sudden and shocking speed of Onix wriggling it's way to Bulbasaur stopped him in his tracks. The tremendous collision sent Bulbasaur on the floor, skidding as Onix used Earthquake that dealt a humongous amount of damage to the almost fainting Bulbasaur.

"That's Onix's hidden ability, called Weak Armor. When attacked with Physical attacks such as your Razor Leaf and Vine Whip, Onix's defense falls but it's speed increases as well. Considering it was attacked this whole time, it is currently fast as heck!".

"Oh no! Bulbasaur! That's it, return! I'm calling it quits" Ash concluded as he took out Bulbasaur's pokéball. The raven-haired boy didn't wanted to give up, but he couldn't stand watching Bulbasaur get hurt anymore. That's a really odd thing to feel since he has no care for raping young girls whatsoever.

"Bulba (No!)" The seed pokémon stated firmly as Ash was taken aback by this. "But Bulbasaur, you are bad hurt"

"Bulba, Bulbasaur Bulba (I'm fine, we have to finish this)"

"That's why you said last time but look at you now. If we continue, you might die! Your body can't take this much damage!"

"Bulba, Bulba Bulbasaur! (Please Ash, have faith in me!)"

Ash couldn't help but ponder at that statement. Bulbasaur never said please before; Ash wasn't sure about it though. He was willing to put faith in them but it ran off. But seriously, he didn't want to risk Bulbasaur's life at this point, especially when it can barely fight on with one eye, let alone stand on it's four paws. But if his pokémon could believe in their selves, then so should Ash.

"Alright" he finally said with a serious face, "if you can continue fighting, then there's no reason to call it quits just yet!".

"Bulbasaur (Thank you)"

Just then Bulbasaur's presence began to brighten up as everyone around him stared in shock and surprise. "Is he..." Yuna tried asking but trailed off. She never saw a pokémon evolve before, so this was pleasantly new to her. This Gym battle was already the most intense pokémon fights she has ever seen, and now it became even epic for the young 10 year old girl. She was glad to bump into Ash when she did.

"It's evolving!" Ash stated the obvious with excitement as the seed pokémon finished it's process and took on the form of another pokémon, similar to it's previous one with the raven-haired boy scanning it afterwards.

**"Ivysaur, the seed pokémon, and the evolve form of Bulbasaur. When the bulb on it's back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs"**

"Alright, a new form, not to mention new moves. That's sick!" Ash stated with anxiety as he got ready for the final part of the last round.

"Damn, the last round is already the final part, now there's a final part for the final part. You don't make any sense"

Don't start with me Ass boy. Get it?

"..."

And you ask why noone laugh for your puns. Anyway, moving on...

"Let's test your new moves on that big dildo! Use Magical Leaf! (Yes, that's actually a pokémon move)" He commanded as the newly evolved Ivysaur released floating leaves that flew straight towards Onix.

"Sorry, but my Onix is too fast for that kind of speed. Dodge, my Onix!"

But even with Onix dodging he got rammed by the lock-on targeting leaves.

"Heh heh, rammed" Brock chuckled at that word when he finally realized what just happened. "Wait a second, my shoelaces were untied this whole time. How Ash of me" Brock stated with realization.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed offensively.

"Pika Pikachu (It's a compliment)"

"Oh, thanks" Pikachu just smacked her forehead as the gym leader was about to tie it together when he suddenly realized he had laceless rain boots on. "Oh that's right, I have rain boots on. Wait, why the hell do I have these on if it's not even raining?! Damn, how Ash of me" He stated again as Ash took offense to it once again.

"Pika Pikachu (It's a compliment)"

"Oh, thanks" He said again with Pikachu slapping her forehead once again as Brock took one boot off and got the reek of his life.

"Oh right, that's why. How Ash of me" he stated again.

"That's it!" Ash said with anger as he got into a boxing stance.

"You wanna piece of me?! Huh!? You little gay looking boy! HUH!?"

"Pika Pikachu (It's a compliment)"

We all know what he's gonna say next, right?

"No, it's not a compliment! He's replacing stupid with my name! As if I'm the total idiot in this story!"

Guess we were wrong. Hey, that's not on your script, smartass! get it?

"..."

...Man, tough crowd.

The boy had to put on three pairs of glasses to read the 'big words' on his script but still couldn't so he had to put it in a PC which popped out of nowhere and had to decrypt the 'encrypted' two words that he was saying this whole time just for the computer to voice record it for him at the end.

(Now that's a complex sentence for you)

"Oh, thanks" he finally said in realization as Pikachu smacked her red forehead for the third time in a row with Brock putting his boot on, even though he could just wash it himself but no, he'd rather live like a disgusting old cunt.

Excuse my language.

"Hey! I had to live in a god damn cave for the past few days, and then immediately had to versus this _motherfucker_ which I don't know why I said _motherfucker_ in the place but I just said _motherfucker_ without thinking why I said _motherfucker_, so don't tell me to wash my feet, you _motherfucking_ disgusting old cunt" he protested as Ash finally realized something that made his brain work overtime.

"Pikachu, I just realize something"

"Pika Pikachu Pika, Pi Pikachu? (I know it's nothing clever, but what is it?)"

"...I realized nothing. Can you believe it!?"

"Pika, Pikachu (I can, actually)"

"No but seriously, I just realized that I heard the word 'compliment' so many times, even from my own mouth, but I don't know what the hell does it mean!?"

"Pikachu Pika Pikachu (Are you trying to sound stupid)"

"If by trying you mean over trying, then yes, I'm trying"

A/N: Two dumb heads are not better than one dumb head. Matter of fact, it's not better than zero dumb heads either, not even negative one, and that doesn't even make any sense at all! Do you know what else doesn't make any sense? This story. But seriously, it's Ash.

...Anyway...

"Wait, that Magical Leaf is _lock-on_!?" Brock asked with shock as Ash nodded with a smirk before explaining, "Yep, Magical Leaf's like Swift, it never miss! And yes, that 'clever conclusion' is actually my next line. Am I clever or what? Now, finish it off with Magical Leaf one more time!"

"Think again. Use Dig!" The Black-haired man commanded as the 'big dildo' went underground with the Magical Leaf missing in the process.

"What the!?"

"Hah, as you said, Magical Leaf's like Swift. So all I had to do was go underground and it'll miss. Too bad, by the looks of it, Onix was about to faint with that attack. But it's your Eye-vysaur that'll faint"

Just then Brock was Vine Whipped on the ass by the Seed Pokémon. "Hey!"

"Ivy Ivy Ivysaur Ivy (That's for spelling my name wrong)"

"But it's pronounced the same! And it's not my fault!"

"Wow, déjà vu" Ash stated as Brock told the Rock Snake Pokémon to use Earthquake underground once again. "Now you finished, Ash. Better luck next time"

"There won't be a next time because I'm going to win! Hang on the dangling lights again Ivysaur and then use your new move, Solar Beam!" Ash explained as Ivysaur hanged on with Vine Whip while simultaneously charging up the sun-powered Beam. "Uh oh. That move has to first charge to unleash itself upon it's opponent, so it's period of processing will waste Onix's underground time. With a move like that, my Onix will faint for sure! Onix, stay underground!" But it was too late, Onix appeared from below the surface with the Beam finally done charging as Ivysaur shot it right in the Rock-type pokémon's face, causing an explosion to occur.

As Ivysaur landed, the smoke soon cleared showing a fainted Onix. Ash was now filled with happiness as he ran up to Ivysaur and gave him the most tightest hug he could with Yuna running up to the two and congratulating them.

"Heh heh, 'tightest', heh heh" Ash chuckled uncontrollably at the so called 'dirty word'.

"That was some battle, Ash" they heard Brock say as he approached the three, "it took real guts and recklessness to continue with a bleeding eye, but you pulled it off and obtained your first ever Gym Badge: The Boulder Badge" Ash watched as the Pewter City Gym Leader handed him his first Gym Badge.

"Is this it? No cash, no Zeni!? Nothing!?"

"Well in the game you get, but this is real life even if it's a fanfic so stop acting so greedy, greedy"

"I'm not greedy! I'm Ash!" The boy stated.

'Damn' Ash thought to himself, 'If I knew life was so unfair I would stick to getting freakin fat and using cheat codes for Wii-Fit!'.

"Pikachu Pika Pi (Life is always unfair)"

"What the? How did you-"

"Pikachu Pi. Pika, Pikachu Pika Pi Pikachu (I read your thoughts. No seriously, I read your thoughts above)"

"So" Brock broke the silence-

"Pikachu Pika (But we were talking!)"

-as he explained to the 10 year old boy Cerulean City should be his next objective since it's the second city everyone goes through in the game, unless you use cheats.

Later...

The three soon exited the pokémon center after Ash retrieved his healed pokémon. Unfortunately, Bulbasaur had to stay behind since his wounded eye wouldn't completely heal until tomorrow morning.

"So Ash" Yuna began, "are you heading to Cerulean City right away?"

The city's name already brought the thought of Misty back to them, but they had to trust in the conclusion that she had to be okay in a way... wherever she may be.

"I'm not sure, but I know where I wanna go right now" he said with deviousness as he stared at her small chest.

The boy was going to go all the way when suddenly they heard a voice behind them as Ash turned around, instantly took out a shotgun from out of nowhere and he pointed it at the person behind them.

"Lookie here whoever you are, I am sick of all these interruptions. All I want is to get laid and take this girl in all three holes and maybe, JUST MAYBE... l-let's just leave it at 'holes' cause I have nothing else to say" Ash soon realized noone was there in front of him, only his laughing Pikachu. "Pikachu Pika Pikachu Pi Pikachu (You should see the look on your face right now!)" She told him as Ash literally took out his eye balls from their sockets and turned them around to stare at his face.

"I don't get it" he simply told her as he placed his eye balls back in.

"Wait a sec! Pikachu, there's something on your face. Don't worry, I got it" he then slapped Pikachu across before laughing. "Ha ha hah, guess I'll be having the last laugh!"

Just then Pikachu electrocuted Ash as he fell to the ground, fried with Pikachu laughing again.

"Right" the raven-haired boy interrupted her 'victory' as he stood up with the smoke on him floating away.

"Yes! I'm free! So long, bitches!" It shouted with happiness but noticed it was separating and evaporating due to the wind.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" It demanded as a random person began to hump the grass before saying "I know it's difficult to _do_ the grass, but at least I tried. now what should I do?"

"Damn, this story's just getting randomer and randomer by every paragraph" Ash stated with a dull realization.

"Pikachu Pika Pikachu (Randomer's not a word)"

"Well, it is now" Ash stated as just added the word, giving a thumbs up.

"When do I say something?" Yuna asked with curiosity and a little bit of impatience.

"You just did" they replied in unison as Ash noticed her sad expression.

"Don't be sad, Yuna. I know what will cheer you up" Ash spoke up with 'concern' which got the attention of the 10 year old aqua-colored hair girl. She was curious to what Ash had in store for her, and boy, was he '_**storing'**_ (*Wink Wink*) something special for the young female. What Ash did next was unexpected for the innocent girl. He did absolutely... NOTHING!

Expect much? You would be correct if you did cause he actually reached out with his right hand and gripped firmly her left firm but still developing breast. The young girl was taken aback by this and was actually shocked at this point.

"A-Ash, what are you-"

"Sshh!" He told her as he pushed her roughly from the back with his left arm against his chest while he continued to massage her untouched boob, well, once untouched boob. The girl was a bit scared right now, even though she trusted Ash and admired the boy who was as old as she was for saving her from the man in the cave, she wasn't sure about this since noone has ever touched her before. Yes, many tried, but was unsuccessful (they were stupid. Everyone is... only the males... in this story). And here she was so certain Ash was her guardian angel of some sort, but he was currently acting like one of them. Why would they try to do this to her in the first place was far beyond her knowledge.

"Don't worry" Ash said with a devious smirk across his face, "it will all feel good at the end".

"No" she simply said, objecting to her so called 'friend', "let me go".

This obviously turned on the young raven-haired boy's sexual desire, and the publicity just outside of the pokémon center gave that extra boost of lust. Yuna tried pushing the boy away, but Ash simply grabbed both of her hands with his left and used his right to crawl under her sleeveless shirt for her bare chest. OMG! She had no bra whatsoever.

"You naughty girl. Not wearing a bra is against the law. I have to punish you now for your disapproval of the pokémon world"

"Pikachu Pika Pi (That doesn't make any sense)"

"Keep quiet you!"

Just then Yuna reflectively and instinctively, but at the same time unintentionally kicked the boy's nuts. "AH! Fuck!" The boy cursed as he held it with his right hand.

"Pi Pi Pi, Pikachu _PIKA_ Pika _PI_! (Ha ha hah, she's playing _SOCCER _with your _BALLS_!)"

"Shut up!" He told his pokémon with pain.

"Pikachu Pika _PI_ Pikachu (I think that was her _GOAL_ all along)" she joked again with an uncontrollable laughter.

This distraction was what Yuna needed as she began to escape. "God damn it! Pikachu, c'mon! We gotta go get her!"

"Pi? Pika Pikachu _PIKA_ Pikachu Pi _PIKA_? (Why? Should I give her a _RED CARD_ for playing too _ROUGH_?)"

"PIKACHU!"

"Pi Pi Pi (Fine fine fine)"

Later...

"I think I lost him" Yuna told herself as she tried to catch her breath. 'Why Ash' she pondered to herself with displeasure, 'why would you do such a thing? I thought you were different. Were you one of them all along? Or did something take control over you? Either way, I wish you hadn't done that. I really admired you, Ash. I hope that THAT wasn't your true colors and you were just fooling around'. She was just too naïve and innocent to know how the real world actually works. She soon realized that she was in an unfamiliar forest that had a cave up ahead. "That can't be Mt. Moon, can it? It has no sign near the entrance like before. This must be a different cave".

Just then she heard a rustle in the bushes near her. She wasn't going to stick around to find out who or what it may be. For all she know, it could be Ash. She decided to hide in the cave for the time being. As she went inside the cave, the bushes revealed a small brown colored pokémon that moved upperground.

It noticed the young female and decided to follow her inside.

Meanwhile...

"Shit! Pikachu, you lost her!" Ash scold at his pokémon.

"Pi, Pikachu Pika Pikachu Pi Pikachu (Hey, stop blaming it on me and be a man for once!)"

"I'm a boy..."

"Pika Pikachu (I mean figuratively!)"

"Don't you mean literally?"

"Pi... (No...)"

"Oh. Man, you ruin the reign of the literal and figurative joke"

"Pika? Pikachu Pika Pikachu! (You see? That's what I am talking about!)"

"No you weren't. You were talking about the manning up thing" Pikachu just smacked her forehead.

"Whatever" Ash soon noticed a cave up ahead. "Hey, what's that?"

"Pikachu Pikachu (It's a cave you buffoon)"

"I know that! I'm asking what-... Wait a sec, I didn't know that. I always thought that was a see-ay-vee-ee" Pikachu simply smacked her forehead again. "That can't be Mt. Moon, can it? It has no sign near the entrance like before. This must be a different cave... Wait, sorry, that was Yuna's script. Ahem, that can't be Mt. Moon, can it? It has- wait, it's the same thing!"

Just then the same broadcasters from the Gym battle came up to Ash.

"Congratulations, Ash! You won nothing for being a complete retard! Any shout outs?"

"Wow, this is a dream come true. No, seriously, I dreamt this in Chapter 2, except there was a stadium and millions of fans. And I actually won something but who cares, winning nothing is better! Plus, I'm on TV!"

"Uh actually, you not on TV. That's a fake plastic camera and we're actually rapists that was forced to roleplay this for the retarded author. But please, continue on"

"Oh. Well then, screw it, the reader's still watching me anyway"

"Actually he/she is reading you. Now continue on, you!"

"But isn't that the same as watching?"

"No it's not! Now shout out your shout outs!"

"But they can use their imagination so it has to be the same!"

"No it isn't! Imagining things are different than seeing it in real life. Now freakin say what you wanna say! My arm's getting numb from holding this mic"

"But watching something that's not real is not reality, just like imagining. So they are the same, right?"

"No they're not, *Sigh*, you know what? Screw it, you absolutely right. Now say your fucking shout out already!"

"Yes, I knew I'm smart!"

"Yeah, whatever, now could you just-" the reporter tried saying it fast but was interrupted once again by Ash which annoyed the shit out of him.

"Do anyone have toilet paper?" He asked with embarrassment as he put on another pair of underwear.

"You know what? I'm going to tell someone about my sudden intelligence. Maybe my old pal" he said as he dialed and called Satoshi Tajiri, the creator of pokémon.

(Sorry, but I can't help but go all the way, all the way to a cameo role of the creator that is. My apologies... And to a celebrity's reference)

"Who's this?" Satoshi asked on the other line.

"Hey bro, guess who just became clever?"

"Sarah Palin?" (Again, deepest apologies Satoshi. Especially you, Sarah)

"No, it's me!"

"That's absurd"

"It's true!"

"Please, I'm in the middle of important business"

"But my japanese name was inspired by your name. See how clever I am?"

"No, that's just a line on your script"

"But I don't see any lines. There's only words" before he could say anything else, the creator hung up his phone.

"Are you ready for your shout out?" The reporter asked, desperately wanting to get this done as soon as possible.

"I guess. Ahem... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-"

"Shut the hell! What was that about?!"

"What do you mean? You ask for a shout out, right?"

"No, not literally"

"Don't you mean figuratively?"

"NO!"

"Oh..."

"I mean the people who inspired you or got you this far"

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so?"

"But I- God damn it! You have got to be the most biggest retard I've ever met!"

"Thank you" Ash said with pride as everyone smacked their foreheads, even FinalStory.

"Now, where were we?"

"Pikachu Pika Pikachu (We were at Pewter City)"

"No, right now"

"Pikachu Pika Pika Pi Pika Pi. Pikachu, Pikachu, Pika Pikachu Pikachu Pika Pikachu (Then say where ARE we! ...Actually, I don't know, I guess we are next to this cave)"

"Look who's stupid now" Ash told the yellow rodent as everyone immediately pointed straight at him. "Pika Pikachu Pikachu (Taste your own medicine)"

"But I'm not sick"

"Damn it! Can you just figuratively give a shout out already!?" The camera asked with irritation with Ash turning towards the broadcasters. "Well, I would like to thank my mother for giving the brain cell (and that's singular) that got me this far"

"See? Was that hard?" The reporter asked with Ash thinking of a rock hard cock.

"Hey! I am not gay!"

"Any advice for the kids before we leave your retarded ass?"

"Stay a douche, keep away from school like a real dude. Yeah, if you want to end up like me. Hey! Who said that!? Oh right, it was me"

"What a douchebag" they simply said before retreating from Ash's presence.

"Pika Pikachu (Now may we enter?)"

"Why?"

"Pikachu! (For Yuna!)"

"Oh right. Yeah, I think we should" Ash said before walking in the cave. Then suddenly Ash just realized something important. "Wait a minute! They're _**rapists**_!?"

Meanwhile...

"So, where do you suppose we look first?" Ash asked Pikachu as they stared at the one path lane in front of them.

"Pi, Pikachu, Pika Pikachu (Gee, I don't know, it's so difficult)"

"Don't worry, my little yellow Pikachu-"

"Pikachu Pika Pikachu Pika Pi? (What Pikachu isn't little and yellow?)"

"-I'll get us through this obstacle of a cave. Just follow me!... Ah crap, I don't know which way either!" Just then Pikachu began to walk along the one-sided path with Ash catching up.

Soon...

The two finally arrived at a village inside of the cave that was inhabited by... Small brown pokémon?

**"Diglett, the mole pokémon. Lives about one yard underground where it feeds on plant roots. It sometimes appears above ground"**

"Digletts, huh?" Ash began as he placed his pokédex in his pocket, "Well, let's catch one of them for my party, Pikachu!"

"Pi Pikachu (But I'm tired)"

"But I'm stupid" he whined back.

"Pikachu Pika Pi Pikachu (Was that suppose to make me feel sad?)"

"I don't know" he continued to whine with Pikachu sighing at his stupidity before turning around for a battle.

"Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on that one!"

As the electricity collided with the small pokémon, it quickly faded with all the Digletts looking at them with anger.

"Oh, right. They're Ground-types"

"Pika Pikachu Pika Pi Pikachu (That's why I said I was tired)"

"Run, Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he pressed one of the four options called 'RUN' as Pikachu ran off with Ash staying behind.

"Pikachu Pika?! (What are you doing?!)"

"Oh, right. Run, Ash!" He commanded as he pressed the 'RUN' button once again before speeding off. But they soon found themselves surrounded by Digletts.

"Ah shit! What should we do now, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu, Pika Pikachu, Pi Pika Pikachu! (Don't ask me, you the trainer here, you have to order me!)"

"Then I order you to protect me!" Ash ordered as he jumped in Pikachu's hands, bridal style.

"Stop!" A deep voice ordered the Digletts as another small brown pokémon came out of nowhere and approached the two, but this time it was three at once.

**"Dugtrio, the mole pokémon, and the evolve form of Diglett. A team of Diglett triplets. It triggers huge earthquakes by burrowing 60 miles underground"**

"A talking Dugtrio!?" Ash asked with shock.

"Meowth and Clefable talks already. Why are you still shocked?"

"Well, because you look like tanned penises"

"What?"

"I said you look like TANNED PENISES!"

"Oh, I get that a lot"

"Man, first the Clefairies and Clefable and now these dick heads. What is this? Black and White? Cena and The Rock? West and East Coast?" Ash murmured to himself.

"Diglett Di Dig Diglett, Diglett! (It's a rare condition, asshole!)" One of the Digletts spoke up about the 'dick head' thing the boy just whispered to himself about which caught Ash off guard.

"Speak your business here, young travelers" the Dugtrio said.

"Urm..." Ash began as he got off Pikachu who was close to passing out from Ash's weight, "My name is Ash Ketchum and this here is my buddy, Pikachu"

"Pikachu! (I'm a GIRL!)"

"What's your point?"

"...Pikachu (Never mind)"

"Anyway, we came here to find an aqua haired girl, my age, nice tits, and a firm ass to die for"

Everyone just looked at him with dull expressions with Ash sighing. "She's about my height"

"Oh, I think I know who you mean. She was taken hostage by our arch enemies, the Zubats" the Dugtrio chief said with seriousness as everyone gasped, with some fainting as well.

"Oh, those bozos" Ash said with no worry in the world, "I can see why you guys are enemies".

A/N: If you don't get it: They're Ground and Flying-types

"Diglett Di Dig Diglett? (Did someone say Zubats?)" A female Diglett asked as she approached Ash.

"Diglett Diglett Di Diglett Dig Diglett Diglett Dig. Dig Diglett Diglett Di Dig Diglett Di. Diglett Dig Di, Diglett Diglett Dig Dig Di Diglett (I saw my son went after that girl to rescue her. I'm afraid something bad has happened. I beg of you, bring my baby back to me)" she pleaded with sadness and hope Ash would say yes.

'Damn' he thought to himself, 'She's not a virgin since she has a son. Plus she's a Diglett so that'll be weird anyway. Oh well, it won't hurt lying'.

"Of course I will" the raven haired boy told the single mother as she became happy again.

"Diglett Dig Di Dig (Oh thank you so much!)"

"Ash" the chief began but Ash interrupted him.

"How do you know my name?!"

"Your name is all over these 5 chapters, how can I not know? Anyway, I know how you can get pass those Zubats"

Later...

"Now what?" Ash asked Pikachu as they were captured immediately after entering the Zubats' territory.

"Pikachu (I don't know)"

"So, Dugtrio thought he could get the best of me by sending a yellow rat and a dumbass human?" A blue bat asked as he approached the two tied-up trespassers.

**"Globat, the Bat pokémon, and the evolve form of Zubat. Once it strikes, it will not stop draining energy from the victim even if it gets too heavy to fly"**

"Wait, you tied up! How did you scan me?!"

"I don't know. It's been like that for a while. The story doesn't even say I take it out anymore; they just skip that part" Ash explained as his red pokédex floated back into his pocket.

Then Ash realized something important once again. "Wait a second! I'm not a dumbass! I'm a stupidass. There's a big different" the boy simply stated as Pikachu smacked her forehead.

"You suppose to be tied up as well!"

"Pikachu Pika Pi Pikachu (I don't know how did I even do that)"

"Look punk" Ash began, "if you don't let me go this instant, I'm going to cry to my mommy and tell her about you!" He threatened with seriousness as Globat laughed in the process.

"Oh yeah, then how are you gonna get out, huh?"

Just then Ash stepped out of the ropes and ran out of the cave. A few hours later, he came back and sat inside of the ropes again.

"My mother's not home. Oh, but when she does come back, you'll get what you were asking for!"

"Dumbass"

"I'm a stupidass! Get it through in your thick ass already!"

"Exactly my point"

"What point?"

"Never mind" he said as he began to fly away. "Make sure to finish them, hard!"

"Zubat Zu Zubat Zu, Zubat Zu Zubat. Zu Zu Zu Zubat (Well the Pikachu's fine, but not the human. I'm not gay after all)"

"You know what I mean!"

"Zubat? (Do I?)" The Zubat asked as he looked at another one of his kind who just shrugged.

"Fine! Kill them! Is that simple?"

He just shrugged back before getting killed by Globat's Bite Attack. "Anyone else?"

Everyone just shrugged, even other Fanfic characters from different communities and universes popped out of nowhere and shrugged before disappearing. "Just kill them" he told his crew as he flew off.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked with curiosity.

"I'm going to make sweet love to my new human prisoner" he said with deviousness as Ash knew who he meant, which literally gave him muscles and strength to beat everyone on his own and rape Yuna at the end.

"Pi, Pi Pikachu! (Ash, snap out of it!)" Pikachu told the boy as he realized he was day dreaming.

"Aw man, you just ruined the moment where I was raping Yuna!"

"Pikachu Pika Pi Pika Pika (Well we're going to get raped right now)" she simply explained with no worry of the bat meat at the back of her.

"What!? Never!" Ash shouted as he tried receiving muscles like before but his biceps just became flat like dough.

"At least it's money!"

No, I mean... Never mind.

When the Zubat was about to insert his crotch in Ash, the boy shouted it to stop.

"Zu? (What?)"

"My pants is still on"

"Zu? (So?)"

"So so?"

"Zu Zu Zu? (So so so?)"

"So so so so?"

"Zu Zu Zu Zu Zu!? (So so so so so?)"

"So so so so so so!?"

"ZU ZU ZU ZU ZU ZU ZU!? (So so so so so so so!?)"

"So so so so so so so so!?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Zu Zubat Zubat Zu Zu Zubat (What were we talking about again?)"

"I don't know" Ash told him as Pikachu told the rapists to hurry it up and put it in already. But just then a Diglett came out of nowhere and bumped Ash out of the ropes. "Alright! Finally, I'm free!" Ash said as he sang 'free' in an opera way which caused the cave to rumble with boulders falling on the Zubats which made them faint.

"Now it's time to teach you guys a lesson..." He trailed off when he saw the fainted Zubats with a GB text box popping out of nowhere saying, _"All Zubats fainted. Ash got -100 XP. Ash grew to Level -1, meaning Ash still has a long way to go to hit puberty"_

"Wow, that's awesome. I knew I was at Level 0 but this is one less than I was at. Super cool!" He said with no sarcasm whatsoever as he fist pumped due of his 'improvement'.

"Pi, Pikachu Pika Pi Pika Pikachu Pi (Man, I was really looking forward to getting rammed)" Pikachu told noone in particular with disappointment.

"Hey, thanks for the hand little guy" the raven-haired boy said with gratitude as he petted the little Diglett. "Di Diglett. Dig, Diglett Diglett Di Dig Di Diglett? (Anytime. Hey, are you friends with an aqua haired girl?)"

"Yes. So are you the Diglett who was following her?"

"Diglett Di (Yes I am)"

"Your parents are worried sick about you so you better rush home, okay?"

"Diglett Dig Diglett Diglett? (What about the pretty girl?"

"Don't worry, I have it under control" Ash smirked with confidence.

Soon...

"What a shocking and surprisingly ironic twist of events" Ash said sarcastically as he just fell into a pit with Pikachu that was planned by Globat.

"Ha ha ha ha ha- *cough cough cough*. Damn, I'm getting too old for this shit" the evolved Zubat stated as his last Zubat recruit said that he just turned 21 yesterday before getting 'bitten' to death.

"Now you in for it, you pest!"

"I'm not a pest! I'm a human being!"

"Be quiet! It's time my new sex slave and I watch your death!" He stated as he revealed a tied up Yuna with duct tape on her mouth. She had fear written all over her face... with a permanent red marker.

Just kidding ;)

"Hey, you have no right to treat her like a pet! I mean, isn't that my job?"

"Pi Pikachu, Pika Pika (You still a kid, you have no job)"

"Be quiet you!"

"Now" Globat interrupted, "release the beast that'll conquer this bitch!"

No answer...

"Where are you idiots?! Oh right..." He said in realization as he pulled the lever himself, which opened a gate in front of Ash and Pikachu just to reveal Brock Lesnar.

"What the? No not that beast!" He told me as I replaced the words 'Brock Lesnar' to Psyduck.

**"Psyduck, the Duck pokémon. While lulling it's enemies with it's vacant look, this wily POKéMON will use psychokinetic powers"**

"Is this the 'beast'?" Ash asked with amusement. "Damn, you would've been better off with Brock than this thing".

"Don't be too sure. Show them your awesome power, Psyduck!"

The Psyduck just had question marks apon his head.

"Urgh, I guess you had a point there" Globat admitted as Pikachu electrocuted the poor duck pokémon, KOing it in the process.

"But you still can't get on top here!" The bat told them with a victorious expression. But then suddenly a Dora the Explorer mouse sprite dragged the two on the surface for no reason as it disappeared.

"Any last words?" Ash asked as Pikachu got ready.

"Just one" he told the 10 year old boy.

"That's two words" he countered with the yellow rodent frying him through the cave's ceiling. "You haven't seen the last of me, human! I'll get you next time!" He yelled out before disappearing into the arisen.

"I'm not a human! I'm a human!" Ash yelled back with irritation as Pikachu smacked her forehead once again.

"You okay?" Ash asked with concern as he approached a scared Yuna who had a light shining apon her due to the hole in the ceiling. "Don't be afraid, I won't touch you" Ash said, not knowing if he was telling the truth or lying as he took the ropes and duct tape off.

"Pikachu (You just did)"

"Be quiet you!" Ash shouted at her before Yuna hugged Ash as tight as possible.

"Ash, I'm sorry if I had wasted your time for you to save me! Thank you so much! I just didn't wanted to rush things! I was just afraid I make the wrong move since I have no experience whatsoever!" She soon broke the hug and looked into his orbs. "But I trust you, Ash. So..." She couldn't say it, but for her hero, she'll do anything.

"Please, fuck me..."

Ash and Pikachu just had their jaws dropped by hearing what she just said. The girl couldn't believe what she just said as well, she actually swore for the first time. She felt like she did the worse sin ever, but at the same time, she felt it was right in a way, and it felt good as well. Yuna had now a red expression on her face, mostly due to embarrassment as she stared down at her white shirt before pulling it over her, exposing her firm and small breasts.

The raven-haired boy just smirked with deviousness back at the girl. "So be it" the scene in front of him turned his manhood on.

He paused a moment, enjoying Yuna's embarrassed expression as the young tried to cover her upper body with her arms. "Wasn't this what you wanted?" She asked with confusion at his hesitation, just to be shoved on the ground with Ash getting on top of her, leaning forth and sucking on one nipple while man handling another.

This caused Yuna to begin moaning softly at Ash's sucking and touching, with the 10 year old male's tongue swirling around and his teeth clutching on it.

"Ah!" She jumped with surprise and sudden pleasure as she watched Ash begin to pull back hard, still having his teeth in place. "A-Ash, what are you d-doing? It's g-going to rip o-off" she tried telling him but the boy ignored her as Yuna began to feel pain struggling to overpower the pleasure she continued to feel with her eyes shutting close.

Pikachu watched on, drooling as she couldn't hold back any longer as she unzipped Ash's pants and began sucking the tip of the penis in front of her. This shocked the young girl who didn't knew pokémon and humans could mate with one another. But she didn't put a lot of thought into it since she was somehow enjoying the pain and pleasure Ash gave her at the same time.

The young boy soon began to thrust inside of Pikachu's mouth since he wasn't enjoying Pikachu's sudden teasing on his meat shack while at the same time, continued to play with the pure boobs in front of him.

5 inches in and Pikachu already began to cough due to it constantly hitting her uvula. But she knew the taste of the cock that feeds her was absolutely divine for the female pokémon, so she continued to bob her up and down as she sucked on Ash's dick, hard.

Soon Ash found his hand sub-consciously drifted down on her cut-off jeans. Deciding to go for it, he slid his hand inside of the clothing and conveniently and surprisingly found her pink cotton panties drenched in her own juices. Smirking while sucking, he slid inside her panties as well and began to immediately rub her bare and hairless clit as roughly as possible.

"A-Ash, that feels so weird" Yuna admitted as her breathing began to get heavier. "And for some reason I like it this way. Please, continue to use and abuse my body as much as you want!".

"That was the idea" he told her through his sucking as he stopped with her tits and took his hand away from her private part, which disenchanted the young female, but gave her time to catch her breath with closed eyes. But then suddenly she felt Ash's hands grab each side of her jeans and panties and easily pulled it over her legs, completely exposing her slim, petite and beautiful body. Now she was really embarrassed as she couldn't look at Ash's expression towards her nakedness, who actually found himself turning red at her presence. The girl was stunning and desirable at the same time as Ash licked his lips before leaning forth to have his face inches away from her moist, red, soft, puffy, juicy and tight pussy. He couldn't control himself; he went in and as he did, he took a long, slow and hard lick with his tongue, from the pussy hole at the bottom, to the wet clitoris at the top. That made the girl moan so lewdly that Pikachu began to suck faster and harder.

Ash never tasted something this delicious before in his life, which made his addiction to vaginas even greater, especially to the one that's right in front of him. Taking a quick sniff of the purely wet womanhood of Yuna which sent a chill down her spine. He suddenly slapped his mouth against the dripping vagina, covering the whole thing as he sucked hard on it, as if he was aiming to sucking and swallowing the unlimited supply of vagina tears. "Yes, right there, Ash! Suck me more, suck my pee hole more!" She told him with desire and lust as she held his head down on her crotch as she jerked it deeper against his face. It was unbelievably tasty to Ash.

Then that specific feeling hit her, as she was breathing faster and harder, with Ash doing the same with his mouth. "A-Ash, p-please stop! I-I, I, I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...!" She tried warning him as her legs clutched the side of his head tightly, holding him in place but Ash didn't listen, in fact, he sucked even harder while putting his middle finger in his fuck hole. That triggered the final blow as Yuna shouted out loud.

"I'M GONNA PEE!" She finally climaxed, squirting an endless waterfall of sex juice all over his hand and mouth.

It felt endless, like I just said before but it eventually stopped as Yuna tried to catch her breath.

Looking at her exhausted figure made him hornier as he took his rock hard cock out of Pikachu's mouth and positioned it in front of her vertical smile.

"A-Ash, wait-" she tried saying but Ash was sub-consciously on fire, so he simply and easily slid the head in her until it hit her hymen. "P-Please Ash, wait a second" she told him with worry. Besides the intercourse, Yuna was still tired of her first climax of her life as she tried stopping the boy but Ash simply pushed and gripped her hands on the ground on either side of her head.

Yuna was going to verbally protest but Ash's sudden clash of the lips shocked her. It was her kiss, so she wasn't sure how to react to it. Suddenly his tongue forced it's way in her PIE hole, as it wrestled with hers. She simply closed her eyes, allowing him to do what he wants as she mimicked what Ash's tongue was doing with hers. It actually felt nice. But then a sudden shockwave of pain rushed through her body from her vagina when Ash suddenly slapped his full length inside of her, entering her womb in the process. She screamed with utter pain in Ash's mouth as he instantly thrust in and out of her as fast as he could. It looked as if he was close to climax, but the boy was far from that point, regardless of Pikachu repeated oral sex. Speaking of which, the yellow rodent watched on as Ash fucked the girl missionary style while a few drips of blood oozing out of her stretched out pussy hole. The yellow rodent began to suck Ash's balls while he gave the girl the best experience of her life.

Ash finally broke the kiss as he sat up, continuing to penetrate the young lady. "Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah! Ash, ah ah ah, it, ah ah ah ah ah ah, hurts, ah ah ah...".

"Of course it'll hurt at the beginning. But don't worry, it'll feel good soon" he told her, which he was actually correct. As soon as Ash switched positions with her, causing a Cowgirl fuck, Yuna began to feel pleasure dominating the fading pain. His size was incredible, especially to her, maybe due to the fact that she was very small, and tight. Her pussy was squeezing the pre-cum out of him, and he enjoyed it more than he thought he would.

Then suddenly, the exercise brought something out of the girl, a wide side of some kind. She suddenly had a devious face on with her aqua hair turning red as she rode a surprised and shocked Ash's rod roughly and viciously.

"What the...?" Ash trailed off with wide eyes as her red hearted necklace turned aqua and began to glow.

"What's the matter, cutie?" She asked rhetorically, "don't you like the sudden change in me?".

Ash just stared, dumbfounded as he finally reacted when he felt her pussy walls clutching so tightly on his manhood that it hurt a bit.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he got up and began to fuck her doggy style as hard and as fast as he could. "You must've had a hidden feminine cock addictive monster side inside of you all along, huh Yuna?"

"Uh huh. I'm finally free from that shy shell of mine. Now fuck me harder, you asshole!" She demanded as she went with his rhythm when suddenly he over sped hers as he constantly hit the back of her developing womb and slapped her ass persistently. "You slut! Wanna cock, huh? Want my cock!? You piece of shit!" He told her as he pulled her pom pom off her hair, took a hand full of the redness, and pulled as hard as he could, with Yuna crying out with pure pleasure. 'What a mashocist' he thought to himself as he continued to pound until he got close to his climax.

"Shit, Yuna! I'm going to cum!" He warned.

"Unfortunately, I haven't gotten my periods yet. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't come in my slutty womb! And by the way, my names Anuy" She told him seductively as Ash reached his climax and burst right inside of her with Pikachu coming as well due to her fingers.

They both cried out in pleasure at the same time, enjoying that period of time before collapsing next to each other. Slowly opening his eyes, Ash saw Yuna turning back to normal before opening her eyes. "Ash?"

"Good evening Anuy, you little slutty sleepy head"

"Who's Anuy?" She asked with confusion as Ash sat up.

"Wait? You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"...Never mind"

"Pikachu (That's our line)" she lightly came as Ash and Yuna laughed at her statement.

The next day...

Morning came (Pikachu: That's so hot) with Ash and Yuna waking up in the Pewter City's pokémon center since they booked a spare room after their unforgettable experience. During the daytime, Ash battled a few trainers here and there, as well earning some money.

"Finally!"

Soon they found themselves at the end of Route 4 and at the entrance of Cerulean City. But to their surprise, Ash and Yuna bumped into a familiar figure. And no, it's not Team Rocket.

**End of Chapter 5**

**God, I finally finished it. Man, I feel like an internet troll. Everything I say I don't do. Well, at least there's one lemon. I did my best to extend it, and make it memorable. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, especially the lemon. Fol, fav and review and tell me what you think the halfway mark to chapter ten, and I'll see ya next time!**

**Oh yeah. I almost forgot. The chapter trivia:**

**Trivia #1: How much times had Pikachu slapped herself on the forehead?**

**Trivia #2: What was a sign of change in Yuna's sexual personality? Besides the red hair and sexual attitude facts.**


End file.
